The Alter Chronicles
by miyako-dono34
Summary: Five years later, many were lost in the last Uprising. Those who survived are trying to move on with their lives. Surviving in any way they can. A new force has appeared, threatening their peaceful home. The past returns to haunt our two rebels.
1. Prologue: Departures and Reunions

Summary: Five years have passed. Many were lost in the last Uprising. Those who survived are trying to move on with their lives. Surviving in any way they can. But a new force has appeared in the Lost Ground, threatening their peaceful home. The past returns to haunt our heroes and their futures hang in the balance. New powers, new characters, new villains and old friends surface. Will the Lost ground find salvation at last? Or will it be consumed by the evil threatening it? Ryuhou/Mimori, Kazuma/Kanami (in the begining). Other pairings to be revealed. Pairings will change as the story develops! You have been warned!

_

* * *

_

_Exactly five years have passed since the Lost Ground declared war upon the Mainland. Kazuma and Ryuhou have undertaken separate but similar tasks: trying to free the prisoners in the Mainland and protecting the Lost Ground. Mimori Kiryu has become an Inner and built a new clinic to take care of the sick and providing education to the children so that they may have a brighter future. Kazuma Torushima continues to live life in whatever way he can to survive along with the ever faithful Kanami Yuta by his side. Ryuhou Ryu wanders from the city and the outer lands to rectify the damage HOLY and HOLD caused during its reign. _

_All people who took part in the shift in power within the Lost Ground were contributing in their own way to its survival, trying to preserve this small nest of peace they have created for themselves over the past few years. However, dark and dangerous times loomed in the fragile future of the Lost Ground._

* * *

A young lady with exceptionally long brown hair coiled into a pony tail with a large pink ribbon knocked politely at the door of a large home. She was dressed in a long light yellow dress that had a pink sash at the waist. Voices could be heard inside the house and soon the door opened to reveal a slightly out of breath but sunny Mimori Kiryu. 

"Konichiwa Kanami-chan. On time as always and with a new dress at that." She greeted with a smile. Kanami had grown into a beautiful young lady. She had grown in size and in spirit. She was stronger as she promised Kazuma she would be. Yet she held a gracefulness and serenity that even Mimori wished she could mimic at times. Kanami's green eyes lit up with satisfaction.

"Of course I am. I'm not a slacker like Kazu-kun. Kazu-kun gave me the money for the dress and Ryuhou brought me to the city to buy it. Now that the Lost Ground runs the Economic district it's open to everyone, Alter Users and Inners alike." She said with a simple smile.

But Mimori could see the fondness in her eyes as she mentioned the Alter Users. They were like her older brothers but she worried about the amount of love Kanami had for Kazuma. It was overwhelming at times.

"They aren't back yet?" Mimori enquired, worry creasing her forehead.

"No...But they will be. Kazu-kun and Ryuhou will come back." She said with that look of knowing something others didn't which she probably did. Her Alter Power allowed her to read other's feelings and minds so Mimori could understand if she could perceive or foresee some events.

"Anyways, are the children ready? I have to get them back to home soon. It's almost sunset." The young woman pointed out.

"Sumanai Kanami-chan. Class! Kanami-chan is here!" She yelled into the house. Mimori gave daily lessons to the children in the village to allow them the chance to move forward in life. Kanami was paid to bring them in the morning and take them home. Due to Mimori's constant vigilance about building a proper clinic, which is attached to her home, the general health of the Inners had improved over the past few months. Plus she got to further investigate the other reason she had come to the Lost Ground: to learn more about Alter Users and their source of power. Her research was almost complete with all the data she's collected over the years.

The children ran out of the house and crowded around Kanami. She greeted them all individually and started to leave with them.

"Demo, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Mimori called from her doorway, her coat already off the hanger.

"If you came you'd have to stay overnight in the village. People don't come to an empty house ne Mimori-san? Ja!" Kanami's replied ominously as she left with the children buzzing around her.

Mimori waved goodbye as they all went home pondering over Kanami's cryptic words. '_Maybe she means he'll come home tonight…_' She said to herself as she entered her large home and started preparing for her 'guest', if he decided to show up today. He hadn't for the past few weeks. But tonight he did surprisingly. After she had finished taking her shower and cooked a simple dinner, she found him seated in her living room. Mimori stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ryuhou…" She breathed as her heart clenched at the sight of him. His brown cloak was in tatters around his strong shoulders, pants ripped at random intervals and his bandages were undone in a jumble at his feet. Mimori sighed as she left and came back with a new cloak and clothes under her left arm and hot soup in the other. She set aside the bundle and handed him the small bowl of soup as she went about replacing his bandages.

"You haven't been eating well Ryuhou, it shows. Kanami-chan hinted that you might show up tonight. What have you and Kazuma been doing these past few weeks?" She asked as she tied the bandages tighter. Ryuho drank the soup and cringed.

"Use a little less salt next time." He commented.

"Is that the first thing you can say to me? You know I've only just begun to learn how to cook Ryuhou. Either you starve or you eat. I've already packed some for you." She replied slightly miffed. So she couldn't cook to save her life. So what? She was a genius that made up for that one fault.

"Arigatou Mimori." He said softly. Her anger seeped away at his voice and she forgave him.

"It's already forgotten. Now, I asked you a question. What have you and Kazuma been doing these past few weeks?" She asked again as she started disinfecting some new wounds.

"Kazuma and I have been trying to find this 'Goddess of Victory' the people have been spotting here and around the mainland. Have you heard anything?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Hai. The children just tell me what their parents hear. A hooded woman who has been leading a small groups in the Mainland, releasing alter users and inners alike from imprisonment and enslavement. She is greatly liked and revered amongst the people here. It must be a band of rebels who are trying to revolt I'm sur-"

"It could be a trick created by the Mainland." Ryuhou interjected. She shook her head in firm disagreement.

"They wouldn't do such a thing. Things are better now, thanks to you and Kazuma. The Mainland no longer wishes to control us. They wouldn't want to stir up a hornets nest. Everyone is aiming for peace now. You shouldn't think everyone is out for a fight Ryuhou." She said with surety.

Ryuho's expression became stoic as it always was when their ideals clashed. Mimori frowned. She sat on her haunches and looked up at him as she took one of his hands in her own. She felt a sense of foreboding instil itself within her.

"I'm leaving Mimori, for the Mainland. I've already discussed it with Kazuma and Kanami. I came here tonight to tell you myself."

"What! But why? You're wanted there! They'll kill you!" She exclaimed with fear.

"They could kill me here as well. Mimori, I still have to free those I imprisoned unknowingly. This so called Goddess of Victory and her band of rebels aren't suited for the job. I have asked Kanami and Kazuma to check on you more frequently in my absence. I'm sorry but I still have things I must do…" He said trailing off as he starred outside. Mimori looked away from him but held his hand tightly.

"Am I ever going to be one of those things?" She asked quietly with a sad and bitter smile on her face. Ryuhou was silent.

"Even if I persevere on this path I chose, the path to follow you no matter what, I'm still losing you aren't I Ryuhou? You're never here. You sleep in that cabin above that village _she_ helped you protect back then when you're away don't you." She said with anger laced within her soft voice. Ryuhou looked shocked.

"Surprised? I followed you once when you left a year ago. You had forgotten your cloak and backpack Kanami packed for you remember?"

"But you gave it too me the next morning. I remember." He replied with finality.

"Hai, but I had asked around to see where you were staying. They told me you were always staying in that cabin. They called it your home. I went up there at night to surprise you but I found you training up there. You were destroying the rocks and everything around you. You were crying _'Why? Why did you have to do that for a guy like me? Why wasn't I strong enough to protect you?_' in the night air. I'm sure we both know whom you were referring too." She pointed out sadly.

"Mimori..."

"I've been waiting for you and I'll continue to wait because I love you but I don't think I can reach you anymore. Not like back then. And I don't think I can replace her in your heart can I?" Ryuhou's wine red eyes filled with pain and remorse but Mimori pressed on.

"The pain of losing her, it's still fresh in yuor heart. I can still see it in your eyes. Plus Kazuma told me how you reacted to her death..." Ryuhou bowed his head with guilt.

"When you sleep here, which is rare, I hear you calling our to her from my room. I pretend I don't notice but I do. It's...madening. I'm here now! Why can't you see that? Ryuhou!" She cried with tears filling her eyes.

"Mimori I know and I've tried but I can't do this any longer. I do love you but what we're doing or trying to do...I think it ended a long time ago. I'm so-"

"Don't apologise! I knew what I was getting into. You never promised me anything. Yet you still came back to me and made sure I was alright. Made sure I was happy even if I was happiest with you with me. I'll never forget that... Maybe this is for the best. Maybe this will give us both time to heal. For good." She said forcing a smile. Ryuhou was stunned. He had underestimated Mimori's feelings.

"Just make sure you eat right from now on. I think if she were here, she'd force feed you or sweet talk you into eating until you were well again." She said not knowing if she was joking or not as she handed him the new clothes and cloak. Ryuhou cracked a smile, gently touching her cheek and squeezing her hand in comfort.

"Arigatou Mimori. For understanding and for everything." He said standing up to leave when she caught hold of his hand again. Mimori held onto him with her left hand and her pendant with her right hand. She didn't look at him in the eye as she spoke.

"Promise me you won't die out there. I'll keep the pendant to make sure of that. Just promise me this one thing even if I never see you again that's all I need." She said as tears threatened to fall. She felt him shift and in next to no time she was in his arms. Shock flowered on her face as he lowered his head to her lips and kissed her gently.

That embrace held such a feeling of fianlity she had to force her tears back. She refused to cry in front of him.

"It's not my time to die, Mimori. I intend to live for myself, for the Lost Ground, for her and for you." He whispered before he disappeared with a sharp flick of his wrist and the warpping of his image in the air. Mimori starred out her window, her hands clutching her pendant and the other one her still tingling lips. This was all that remained of him now. A fading impression of his warm lips and her pendant, this was her only link to the man she loved. She prayed to the heavens he would be safe.

"Goodbye my love." She whispered as she let the tears fall freely down her rosy cheeks.

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell her while she was alive? You had chances." A soft voice asked. Ryuhou looked to his side and wasn't surprised to find Kanami sitting on her favourite boulder. He was a few meters from her home. He had come to say goodbye. Kazuma had moved the boulder closer to the house to ensure Kanami didn't stray too far. 

"You should really stop prying into other peoples minds Kanami. He said trying to scold her. She shrugged.

"No need to read your mind for something that's clearly written on your face." She replied swinging her feet rhythmically.

"Where is Kazuma?" He asked instead of answering her questions.

"He went to go see Mimori-chan. He figured you'd made her cry again so he decided to go cheer her up. You still didn't answer my question." She pointed out not looking at him.

"I wasn't sure about how I felt." He replied eventually.

"She was sure. You just chose to ignore it. That's the kind of man you are and she accepted that. You were just too focused on Kazu-kun or forced yourself to be more focused on kazu-kun to confront the issue." She replied wisely.

"Do you...Do you think she would forgive me Kanami?" Ryuhou asked starring at the stars. The stars were so much closer here. She jumped from the boulder and extended a small parcel, full of food he supposed. He accepted it and her hug.

"If I can forgive Kazu-kun every time he does something stupid, then anything is possible. But you'll never know until you try to gain forgiveness. Be careful out there i have a strange feeling about the Mainland. Have a safe journey Ryuhou." She said heading back to the small house she and Kazuma now inhabited. Ryuhou watched her, bemused, until she entered the house.

Only Kanami could turn advice into a slap in the face with such grace. She never ceased to be an enigma sometimes. He turned and walked away from the home, his new cloak billowing as he disappeared.

"I'll never know Kanami, because I'll never get the chance to ask her." His voice whispered as the wind carried it into the abyss of space.

* * *

A short hooded figure starred towards the Lost Ground as it stood upon a cliff face. 

"Hime-sama, our preparations are complete. We may begin with our next operation immediately," said a very tall man with shaded pink glasses as he stood behind the princess. She didn't respond.

"Hime-sama?" He called to get her attention but she kept facing the Lost Ground.

"He's coming. At least, one of the three is heading this way. The one with the alter named Zetsuei. Finally. I was getting tired of trying to get their attention." She said turning from the cliff face and making her way back towards the pink car that automatically opened its doors to allow the passengers to enter. Her guardian froze at the name of the Alter and looked at her carefully as she entered his car although with some reluctance.

"What should we do about him? He may become a problem if he interferes." He pointed out casually.

"He may or he may not. If he does, we'll have choice but to send him back to the Lost Ground if he interferes with our operations. We can't kill him or the other ones. Onee-sama has stressed that fact very clearly. We will need them soon enough. So troublesome and I haven't even met these guys yet." She sighed putting on her seatbelt.

"Nee-sama and nii-sama are going to leave this to us so we can't screw up Ou-chan. No matter what" She said raising her hood so that only her purple bangs and dark green eyes were visible as well as some her pale skin.

Her guardian let out a relieved smiled. Good. It would be easier this way.

For all of them.

"You can count on me Hime-sama!" He exclaimed with a mad grin as he turned the ignition. The pink car roared to life.

"Let's go back Ou-chan, I'm tired. And you better not get us killed or noticed by crashing the car else Akira-baa-chan and Nee-sama tear you to shreds when we get back." She warned him.

"Ah! Of course not Hime-sama!" He crooned as he floored the engine and went speeding down the cliff.

"And get my name right!" She exclaimed as she opened put her left hand out and a portal filled with kaleidoscopic light opened in their path before he ran them into a wall or worst. Her right hand stayed near her mouth in case her dinner decided to make an appearance.

"But what is a name really?" He asked with a dangerous glint bouncing off his pink shades.

"Canonereallybedefinedbyanamealone? Speedcannotbedefinedbyitsname."

His car roared and swirved to avoid crashing into a large boulder.

"Itmustbefeltthroughimmeasurableexperience.Suchaswearedoingnow! Isn't it Fantastic?!" He squealed flooring the engine. They were going 330! Ou-chan was miffed, they were going too slow!

"Ou-chan! I'm going to have you killed!" She yelled as they entered the portal.

"Hai Hime-sama!" He exclaimed as the portal disappeared leaving no trace of them but flaming tire marks.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know and I shall continue! _:) 

_Miyako-dono_


	2. Chapter 1: Love

A/N: Hello everybody! I am continuing this so don't worry guys and gals. There is still more to come. I do not own Scryed or it's character and world. Only my OC. That's it.

**Silver Moon Howler**: As I said above I am continuing the series or I'd have to change the title. lol. I'm really glad you like it! Thanx for reading.

**FaintlyForgotten**: Thank you for the correction. I really appreciate your dedication to the series. Also you get your wish. There is a whole helping of Kazuma in this one. Enjoy!

**commanderbubbles101**: I'm glad you do. Thank you for reading.

**heartonmysleeve5: **Thank you for the support, it really means a lot. Enjoy this chapter.

**eternaldevote: **My first reviewer! I must admit, I am a Scheris Lover too butI really felt I had to do justice to his relashionship with Mimori though, they were lovers in the Manga. I had to add Cougar. He's too funny to kill! There's more characters from the Manga that are apprearing in this one so enjoy!

* * *

Kazuma Torisuna entered the Kiryu household with his spare key, tossing his shoes off his feet before Mimori had a chance to yell at him about his manners. He had grown a bit taller over the years and his appearance had changed. He wore a variation of his outfit in the last war. A maroon body shirt that revealed his well built upper body and a short black jacket with more orange and gold detail to it. He wore black pants instead of grey and he always carried a gun with him even if he never used it. His right eye was closed as it normally was in his non-Alter form. But when it was opened it was orange compared to his dark brown left eye. His arms still held markings of his shell bullet with black lines running from his palm to his upper arm and shoulder blade. He didn't bother hiding it as it did make onlookers glance away in fear and his hair now held streaks of orange in them. All these changes were a part of him now, just as his Alter was a part of him. He was proud of his power and of his accomplishments. They allowed him to protect those he loved.

"Oi! Mimori! It's me Kazuma," He yelled into the home but got no reply. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen opening the fridge to drink out of the milk carton but he took a cup instead and drank from it.

"I'm glad my yelling at your bad habits has paid off Kazuma." A soft voice said from the living room. Kazuma peered into the living room and frowned as his dark red/brown eye took in a curled up Mimori who had obviously been crying. Again.

He sighed again as he sat on the chair in the living room, legs hanging off the armrest. He was sure Ryuhou had been seated in it earlier because he still felt the guy's energy in the house especially on the chair. Mimori looked awful with her puffy red eyes but she still had a sort of radiance about her. She sniffled and he noticed she was holding her pendant so tightly her hand was bleeding. He chose say anything for a while.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Mimori. Every time it's the same thing. Except this time he's not coming back, not until he finds the answers to his questions. I...I went through the same thing he's going through I would know." He said after putting some thought into his words.

"I know...but I still don't want to acknowledge the facts...My mind keeps telling me he's on a useless quest. He should Be here with me not looking for something he will never find!" She exclaimed with anger. Hot tears poured out of her eyes. Kazuma smiled sadly.

"You need to let him go Mimori because he can't let her go. Not ever. I saw him...the moment after she died. He was broken Mimori." He said in a voice filled with emotion and intensity that caused Mimori to look up at him. She could see the pain reflected in his eyes as he spoke, retrieving the gun at his hip.

"I can't let Kimishima go myself. He's dead I know but a part of him always lies within me. That bastards always on my case but he keeps me centred on my reason to fight. Just like Kanami, the people here and you do. I think that over the years, Ryuhou's lost his reason to fight. His unfailing convictions have been muddled with all the fighting. He wants to protect but he doesn't know why he should protect anything if it ends up with his loved ones dying. You may not understand but he did love you in his own messed up way." He explained giving her a small smile. Mimori nodded after a moment but her brows were still set in a frown.

"When you've lived every moment of your life for one man's sake it's hard to figure out what to do with your life." She said as fresh tears gathered in her brown eyes.

"Keep living and do what you think is best for you. Damn it! Start living for yourself and for those around you. Those kids that come here to learn seem to need you as do your patients. And I suppose Kanami and I need you too so you can't help anyone if you're crying Mimori. It'll make us doubt in ourselves if your smile and those dumb fairy-tale ideals of yours died." He answered with that burning conviction he always carried with him.

Mimori looked up at Kazuma with wide eyes. His words moved her. He was right, she shouldn't be moping, and she had a lot to live for other than Ryuhou though she knew he would always be in her heart. She never thought Kazuma could have such depth. She managed to smile brightly for him but she burst into tears and clung to his waist as she cried while laughing.

"Arigatou Kazuma-kun." She said in between sobs. Kazuma fidgeted under this assault of emotions.

"Don't call me that and get the hell off me! I said stop crying not cry some more!" He yelled holding her away from him by the shoulders. Mimori giggled and wiped her tears away.

"I'm just kidding. No more tears. Honestly thought, thank you Kazuma. You're always there when I need you." She said standing up and placing her pendant inside her shirt while ignoring the sting in her hand.

"Whatever. Jeez, if love is to inflict pain on yourself then let me avoid it for a while longer." He said grabbing her right hand and started disinfecting it with the supplies she had used on Ryuhou last night. As he wrapped her hand the wrong way in her medical opinion, Mimori stared at Kazuma, fully concentrated on this mundane task, in a new light. He finished trying to bandage her hand and it wasn't half bad for someone who didn't do it professionally.

"There. Now get your stuff and do something about your face you look awful." He pointed out flicking her nose. Mimori reddened and she shot up standing over the seated Kazuma.

"How rude! How dare you say that to a lady?" She fumed anger tingeing her cheeks red. But then her genius mind presented her with a review of his words

"Get my stuff?" She asked dumbfounded and anger forgotten.

"Are you deaf woman? I said get your things so we can go. I'm hungry and I ain't eating your food. Unlike Ryuhou, I'll tell you straight out: you can't cook." He said closing his eyes. Mimori was angry but she wanted to know why she had to get her stuff so she persisted.

"Jeez, I want you to stay with Kanami and me for a while. You'll smile more and be less depressed with others around and you can learn how to really cook from a master and not from your dorky books." He said with his one eye open.

"If Ryuhou asked you to do this for him than I'm not going." She spat out.

"I don't take orders from the royal-pain-in-the-ass Mimori. I'm doing this for you. Simple yes or no will do." Mimori smiled at his thoughtfulness and got her things packed. It would do her some good to get out of this house. Freshened up and ready to go she met Kazuma at the bottom of the stairs.

"But how will I treat my patients and teach my class?" She asked as she locked her door. Kazuma picked up her three suitcases with a grumble and led the way home.

"I'll walk you to and back here for those if you want. I don't have much to do these days anyways. Those Mainland idiots don't put up much of a fight these days." He suggested smiling that dumb grin. She couldn't help but smile back and feel a little bit of her sadness fall away as she walked by his side.

_'He's like a child honestly. Sweet and kind. I can see what Kanami sees in him but his language leaves something to be desired._

They arrived at his home by mid-day and were greeted by Kanami who was already chastising Kazuma.

"Kazu-kun, you skipped out on work this morning. I told you to pick up Mimori-san later. Go to work." She said coldly as she greeted Mimori with a warm smile and soft words.

"Damn it! Su-suma Kanami! I'll get going now." He said submitting to the young woman's order by running out of the house but not before he turned to Mimori and shouted something.

"You better know how to cook a steak when I get back!" And he was off running to the farm. Mimori fumed as she stared at his retreating form but a smiled bloomed on her face after a few seconds. Kanami frowned slightly but shrugged it off and touched Mimori's arm gently.

"Okaeri nasai, Mimori-san. I'll be happy to teach you how to cook if you want." She greeted. Mimori pouted inwardly. _'Am I really that bad?_'

"Tadaima Kanami-chan. Arigatou." She said meaning every word of it.

_'Still if I needed to name someone to stand by my side it would be him because I know that he can be strong for the both of us and he'd never let me fall. That's the kind of person Kazuma is. That's the kind of person I want to become.'_

_

* * *

_

(**Two Months Later**)

It was late afternoon in the Lost Ground and everyone was finishing up their work of the day. Farmers brought in the chickens, the women pulled in the laundry and the blossoming 14 year old Kanami Yuta was sitting on her favourite rock staring at the sky with a pink umbrella to keep the dying rays of the sun from burning her skin. She was doing more than staring at the sky, she was communicating with Ryuhou with her Alter Power.

Over the years, she had been training it on her own to refine its abilities. On top of reading other peoples emotions and thoughts, she could communicate with others, especially Alter Users. Ryuhou and Kazuma thought she shouldn't even be developing her powers but after some heated arguments they gave in even training her in some light combat moves for her own protection.

"_So, is everything alright over there? Is Kazuma treating you alright?" _Ryuhou asked as she felt him seat himself in a chair situated beside the window of his Hotel room. Kanami swung her legs steadily.

"Everything is alright. No recent attacks that are of any concern according to Kazu-kun." She replied softly.

"_I see...And Mimori?_" He asked after a long pause. Kanami's legs stopped swinging and she concentrated on the house behind her. Mimori was smiling as she cooked a beef stew with vegetables and steamed rice, just the way she had taught her a few weeks ago, with confidence. Today was the day she passed Kazu-kun's test. If she could cook this dish without putting him in a minor coma like the last time, she could stay in the kitchen. If not, she was barred for life. Strangely, Kanami was wishing that she would fail. The kitchen was her special space meant for her and Kazu-kun to talk the day over and such. But now...It wasn't that she hated Mimori. She was her only female companion who also understood the pain of loving a born warrior. But these past few days had been hard on the young woman.

She had shrugged it off at first but recently it was unavoidable. Kazu-kun was spending more time with Mimori than her as he had volunteered to escort Mimori to and from her home to instruct her classes. She knew it was to protect Mimori from her father's goons who got deep enough into the Lost Ground to try to bring her back to her father. But when she heard them return to the house, they were always laughing at a private joke of theirs lost in their own world. At first she had thought his interest in Mimori was because she was a good friend and a guest. She could no longer believe that lie.

Mimori and Kazuma were not aware of it but they were developing a bond that might surpass the one she shared with Kazu-kun and that made her scared and angry. The effect that Mimori had on Kazu-kun was undeniable. He was starting to read books now on her incentive to broaden his knowledge. His habits had started changing even before she had moved in.

Kanami also hated her power at this time because even if she had taught everyone how to keep their thoughts from her mind, those two slipped a lot these past few days and it wasn't pleasant when you started dreaming how gentle Mimori was or what Kazu-kun looked like with just a towel on. It was maddening. Kanami knew her limits. She knew she would snap soon. This was her home...Kazu-kun was hers...Mimori loved Ryuhou didn't she?

"_Kanami, Are you alright?_" Ryuhou's questions broke through her thoughts. She considered what to tell him as she returned her gaze to the stars.

"Kazu-kun is falling in love with Mimori and she's not far behind." She replied without hesitation. She felt Ryuhou's surprise but it turned into wonder and acceptance.

"_She deserves to be happy with someone who can be there for her in body, mind and soul. I don't fit two of the requirements._" He replied sadly. "_Are you alright with this Kanami?_" He asked as an afterthought.

"No. I love Kazu-kun too..."

_"You're 14 Kanami. He can't be with you even if he wanted to. You'll find someone else."_

"Just because I'm young it doesn't mean my love for him is not as potent!" She snapped.

_"...A man loves in many ways Kanami. Kazuma can't love you the way he would want to. He could never bring himself to ever be intimate with you, you know this."_ He replied frankly. Kanami hurt at those words. She had always thought Kazu-kun would wait until she was a bit older but she knew he would never kiss her or touch her the way she wanted him to.

"Age shouldn't matter..."

"_It doesn't but he loves you like a sister. He can't help that. You have to be strong Kanami. He still needs you. Get inside, it's getting late_''

She nodded and wished him a goodnight before she leapt off the rock, her white dress billowing around her long legs. She made her way to the house before Mimori could call her in. Seating herself at the table, she watched as Kazu-kun, her Kazu-kun, ate Mimori's meal.

"I've got to say Mimori, it's delicious surprisingly. I guess you can cook in this kitchen from now on. You might even give Kanami a run for her money." He said laughing. Mimori joined in.

"I'm pleased you like it. I guess we're rivals now ne Kanami-chan?" She asked the young woman who had her bangs hiding her face. Her food was untouched. A look of worry flittered across Mimori's eyes. She placed a gentle hand on Kanami's shoulder.

"Kanami-chan, do you not like it?" She asked concern written in her kind brown eyes. Kanami balled her fists and stood up from her chair, removing Mimori's hand with a swat. She glared at them with pain and hurt in her brilliant green eyes.

"I hate it! I hate all of this! And I hate the both of you!" She said with quiet anger before running out through the back door.

''Kanami! Matte!" Mimori yelled after her. She was about to go after her when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Kazuma I want to go after her too! Don't you dare tell me to stay here!." She yelled.

"You go after her." He said glancing out the window. Mimori was shocked.

"She probably went to where our old house used to be. I don't think she wants to talk to me right now. I knew she would be against it but...I just didn't think she would hate me." He said with pain evident in his eye. Mimori touched his hand gently.

"She loves you. She's mad at me. I'm like the second woman."

"A scarlet woman eh? Makes you sound more sexy." He laughed. She slapped his arm and grabbed her coat.

"I'll come back with her I promise." Mimori said before she left after the young woman. Kazuma's sly grin dropped instantly as he looked out the open doorway and up at the first stars of the evening.

"You can come out now. There's no one here now." He called. A shadow formed before him. Kazuma grinned as his power flowed through his body.

"Who the hell are you? You've been watching us for the past two weeks. Did Mimori's father send you?" He demanded as he readied his fist, advancing towards the shadow.

"Ready yourself Treasoner. Fight me, and if you can I shall give you some answers." Answered the shadow as it removed the cloak from it's shoulders.

"Hmph. Just because you're a woman, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Tell me your name since you know mine." He said as his left eye opened with power radiating from within.

"It will be the last thing you hear this evening Treasoner." She said as a staff materialised in her hands. A cold smile graced her lips.

"Mijyou Akira."

* * *

Kanami ran straight to the old clinic that she and Kazu-kun used to live in. It was in shabbles ever since Ryuhou destroyed it way back when he and Kau-kun were enemies. She carefully picked her way through the rubble and found that chair that Kau-kun used to sit in to sleep or think. She seated herself, bringing her kness to her chin and bowed her head as hot tears came to her eyes. She hated herelf for the pain she had seen and felt from Kazu-kun at her outburst but it wasn't fair to her. He knew she loved him. 

Her thoughts were in such a disarray that she didn't sense Mimori until she saw her form trying to make her way to her. She was failing miserably. She kept hitting herself against everything and tripping over every little thing. She was such a clutz, what did he see in her?

Finally, a bruised and panting Mimori braced herself before Kanami. She regained her breath and stood up looking down at the younger girl with worry in her eyes. She held her hands to her heart and made to reach out to Kanami but something blocked her. She tested the barrier and saw a dome of light encasing Kanami. _"Her powers are growing more than we thought. To be able to create barriers with her sheer will power..." _

"You got here pretty fast. Kazu-kun sent you instead when you have low stamina and are accident prone." She said without emotion in her voice but the words were cold and full of truth.

"He did tell me where you would be but I came to find you myself. Kanami-chan, I...I'm sorry. We probably hurt you a lot in the past month. I guess I was to busy forgetting about Ryuhou to worry about who would suffer in my new found hapiness. But you want to know something, I'm jealous of you Kanami-chan." She said with a sad smile. Kanami looked up from her knees with surprise.

"Why? You have Kazu-kun."

"Kazuma and I, we don't even know what to call our relashionship. It was born of common grief and need. But you and him, your bond with him I don't think I'll ever overcome. When he walks me back home, he's always talking about you Kanami-chan." Kanami was shocked.

"Me..."

"Hai. He told me all the little things you used to do as a child and your habits and what you like. Everything. That's how I knew you wanted that new apron I got you two weeks ago. You're his precious person Kanami. I won't lie to you, I've become very fond of Kazuma and I want to see where he and I end up on this path. But he'll always be your Kazu-kun. No one can change that."

Kanami considered her words. Kazu-kun hadn't forgotten her like she had thought. He still cared about her. But...She looked at Mimori's anxious face with a small frown. He loved her.

"I don't forgive you...yet. I love Kazu-kun too. You can't expect me to jump for joy because you love him too. I'll have to learn to bear with the pain." Kanami said after a long silence. Mimori smiled and nodded her head. Kanami released the barrier and turned her back to Mimori.

"Promise me you'll make him happy, very happy. Because if you don't I'll take Kazu-kun back."

"Hai."

"And please block your thoughts when you're dreaming. I don't want to see you fantasies about Kazu-kun."

"H...Hai." Mimori repleid quietly with a blush.

"And you can't ever call him Kazu-kun."

"He's already told me that tons of times. You're the only one with that priveledge he said." Mimori replied with a smile. Kanami's cheeks flushed.

"And you have to convince Kazu-kun to stop chasing all the boys that come to ask me out on a date. Ryuhou too." This caught Mimori off guard.

"What? Really?!"

"Hai. They always chase them off so no one has had the courage to ask me out or anything. If you want me to let Kazu-kun go, tell him to let me start dating." She said in her calm manner that was her trademark. Mimori felt cornered. Kazuma had ommited to tell her about this.

"Alright deal. I'll try my best but we'll both have to learn to cope together Kanami-chan. If you can't I can always move out." Mimori suggested.

"Don't. Kazu-kun would just barge into your house and get you back. Plus, even if I don't want to admit it, I've gotten used to having you around. It's nice to have another woman in the house." She replied truthfuly.

"Really? Arigatou, Kanami-chan. Let's go home." She said extending her right hand. Kanami grasped it and followed her back to the house. Things weren't perfect. She was still mad but she would have to learn through this experience. She knew she might never love another the way she loved Kazu-kun but she would try. '_You can only move forwards in this life after all.'_

* * *

The girls returned to the house laughing about something Mimori told a blushing Kanami. As they passed her favourite rock, she saw a shadow seated upon it. Mimori followed her gaze and smiled. 

"He must have decided to wait up for us. Kazuma!" She called running towards him but Kanami grabbed her hand preventing her advance.

"Kanami-chan, this is not a contest." She said frowning. Kanami's green gaze was fixated upon the figure.

"That's not Kazu-kun." She said about to take a step before Mimori but Mimori pulled her behind her keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"Stay behind me." She murmured. Kanami thought she was insane. '_She has no Alter Power yet she wants to protect me.' _She smiled at the pure thought.

"Who are you? You know you're trespassing," Mimori said to the shadow. The clouds above cleared revealing a shining cresent moon. The shadow was a cloaked figure and it stood upon Kanami's rock and they saw it was about the same hight as Mimori, maybe a bit smaller.

"It's not proper for ladies to be out and about at such an hour. Boy troubles?" The person asked. It was a girl by the voice. Kanami and Mimori bristled. Who was this person?

"None of your business. Leave now!" Mimori ordered.

"Sorry, can't do that. I have to deliver a message. Hannish." The woman said. Mimori took a step back as the tallest man she had ever seen stepped from behing the house.

"KAZU-KUN!" Kanami exclaimed. Mimori glanced at her then back at the man or whatever he was. Kazuma was being carried over the man's shoulder. He was unconcious. The woman laughed.

"He put up a good fight but he couldn't win. Not at this level." She commented. Mimori glared at her.

"Well two against one are cowardly odds."

"Two against one? Oh, I fought him on my own." She replied leaping down from the rock. She made a motion with her hand and the big man tossed Kazuma to their feet. Mimori half caught him with Kanami's help. Mimori quickly assesed his condition. He was alive but...

"His eardrums...they're ruptured. Why did you do this to him?!"

"I needed to asses his abilities. He'll recover. Listen, I don't wish to repeat myself. Something is going to happen soon. Something that will change everything. We will soon need your help Yuta Kanami and that of the Treasoners as well as Ryuhou's. Be wary of those who would wish to get close to you. Be on your guard. We are not your enemies nor are we your allies. We are here to help those who cannot help themselves. We are here to save you from destruction. " She explained.

"You...You must work for the Goddess of Victory. How can you not be our allies if we have the same goals in mind?!" Mimori reasoned outloud. The shadowed figure laughed.

"You're very smart. Who told you that? Tairen Ryuhou? He's of no concern to us right now. I'll deal with him in due time. And we do not have the same goals in mind. Just make sure Kazuma survives the night and the next few weeks. **They** will not be as kind as I was when they come." She said turning around and leaving with the big man.

"A rebirth...A hermit...An Goddess...And pink wings." The woman stopped walking and tensed as the words flowed from Kanami's mouth.

"You're powers are great Yuta Kanami. But you shouldn't pry into other peoples minds. Ayame make sure she doesn't remember what she just saw." A flash of kaleidescopic light filled their vision and a girl the same height as Kanami appeared before them. She had long purple hair and green eyes just like Kanami's. She extended her hand to Kanami and Kanami felt she couldn't resist. Kanami felt something about this girl. Something she should know... She grasped it and all went dark.

* * *

_She was in what she could only describe was paradise. Lush trees and crystal clear lakes. Everything was perfect. Time seemed to pass without limit. She looked to her left to see that girl, Ayame, sitting beside her. _

_'This is my home. And no you're not dead. I'm supposed to take those images you saw from your mind but I'm not going to.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'I...You'll know soon. '_

"Kanami-chan!" A feminine voice echoed. It sounded so far away.

'_They're calling you. You should go back.' Ayame said taking her hand within hers. _

_'But I like it here.'_

_'This land...it will dissapear if you and your friends cannot help us.' Ayame looked up sharply. Clouds were forming above. Dark Clouds. 'You must go back.'_

"Kanami!" The voice was male and had more pull to it, more strenght.

_'Kazu-kun...' Kanami turned to Ayame and found she was gone. Instead, it was a boy taller than her that stood in her place. He had dark red eyes and messy black hair. She blushed as he grasped her chin and peered into her eyes. She felt the darkness around his heart. It was stiffling. The loneliness and fridgid cold of death rolled off him in waves._

_'I'll find you...Kanami. Very soon.' He said in a velvety voice that sent shivers down her spine._

_**'Kanami! Wake up**!' Ayame's faint voice urged along with Kazuma's stronger voice.

* * *

_

Green eyes snapped open to see a worried Mimori hovering above.

"What's wrong? What happened." She asked in a voiced filled with sleep. Mimori smiled and touched the young girl's head.

"You were asleep for three days that's what. Kazuma's been worried sick." She explained helping Kanami sit up in her bed. Kanami looked around and saw Kazu-kun sitting on a chair the other side of her bed. His head and ears were banadaged and large band-aids covered his arms and cheeks. She looked down and saw that he was holding her hand in his own wounded hand.

''Kazu-kun..."

"You had me worried for a bit Kanami. But I knew you'd make it through. I raised you that way." He said with eyes that clearly had already shed tears during her slumber. She felt it. The immense fear that had gripped his heart when he had realised she wasn't waking up.

"Of course but I can't say the same for you. You got beaten by a woman Kazu-kun." She said in that tone that got him to submit.

"Sumimasen Kanami. Next time i'll beat her. Definately." He promised with that goofy smile.

"Speaking of them. That girl...What did she do to you Kanami?" Mimori asked seating herself on the girl's bed.

"She didn't do anything to me. I still remember what I pried from that woman's mind. Something is going to happen. Darkness is gathering somewhere and it'll affect us all. That's what I felt. We need to warn Ryuhou." She explained leaving out that boy she saw. Mimori stood up with a serious look on her face.

"We'll have to take this threat seriously. But no matter what comes at us, we'll find a way through it. We've done it before. We just have to aim for peace." She concluded.

"Damn you and your delusions. Whatever comes I'll just crush it with my Fist." Kazuma replied waving her speech off. Mimori glared at him.

"This coming form the man who got his rear handed to him by a woman no less." She replied snidely. Kazuma turned to Kanami.

" That woman was no ordinary Alter User. She was stronger. And I don't think she was refined." He exlpained.

"Even so she still beat you senseless." Mimori continued.

"Come on Kanami, back me up." He begged.

"No way. She's your girlfriend and she's right. You've obviously been slacking off Kazu-kun." She said with indiference. Kazuma had enough shame to blush and pretended to be crushed as the two girls laughed it off.

"Fine but you, me and Mimori. We're okay right Kanami?" Kazuma asked gripping her hand.

"It'll take some time but yes." She said taking Mimori's hand in her other one. "We're alright. Just don't let me catch you two making out anywhere." She added. Both Kazuma and Mimori shared a look. _'How does she make us feel like we're the young teenagers?!"_ They thought.

"Because I'm more mature then either of you." She said placing her head on the pillows and closing her.

"Is that so?" They asked.

"Hai." Both grinned evily and grabbed a pillow each advancing on the young girl.

"She's most ticklish on her sides." Kazuma informed Mimori before they pounced on the young girl.

* * *

Laughter filled the small house a couple of feet away. A hooded woman grunted and shook her head as she tilted her head to her tall partner. 

"Laugh while you can. For the battle ahead will be a bloody one." She murmured to herself.

"Akira, we've just received orders. Ryuhou Tairen is our next target." The tall man told her after listening to a devide in his ear. She nodded and a portal opened behind them. Kaleidescopic light filled the portal.

"Let's go Hannish. We have a meeting with The Master Of Zetsuei. We can't be late." She said stepping into the portal followed by Hannish.

* * *

A/N: There. That took forever. Did anyone expect Akira-san? I just loved her in the manga so I had to bring her into the plot. Thank you to all who read and chap three contains Ryuhou's search for the Goddess of Victory and he finds the answer to what he's searching for. Ti'll next time. Miyako-dono. 

Preview of Chapter 3: Rebirth.

_"You! Are you the goddess of Victory?! You're just a child." He demanded as he got into a fighting position once more._

/-/

_She wore a pair of short white high-tech boots, a short beige and purple skirt with black shorts and a white t-shirt with a beige jacket, which resembled the ones HOLY used to have. The sleeves had an insignia of a goddess with wings and the word LAWLESS imprinted around it like a protective halo. _

/-/

_"Mataku, Ryuhou sure has gotten rusty, even you could take him Hime-chan. Don't you think so Hannish?" Cougar commented._

_/-/_

_"Follow my orders and you'll get out of this alive. I promise." _

_/-/_

_"He's not in my custody Akira." She informed the older woman._

_"It matters not. Kazuma and Kanami should be enough to aid us. Let him die if he wants to. He's none of our concern."_

_/-/_

_'I...I hope your waiting for me...on the other side. I have a lot to atone for but I at least want to see your smiling face once again.'_

/-/

A voice echoes in the darkness, a desperate man finds his peace and tears flow once again.

Next time in the Alter Chronicles.

Chapter 3: Rebirth.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Rebirth

A/N: I don't own scryed only the author and bandai own it. This chapter is very lenghtly so be ready for ome serious time in front of your computer. I loved writing this one and the next one is under way. Also, the rating will go up a notch because of language. Enjoy!

_

* * *

Dreaming... _

_I was dreaming a very sad and painful dream..._

_In my dream there was a man who was desperatly searching for the light he lost so long ago. To regain that light, to find forgiveness that could never be gained._

_'I want to see you. I want to see you one last time.! I know...I know I will reach you somehow.' These painful thoughts fueled his heart, forced him to go on. But they also made him give up the will to live another day. To fight another fight. _

_"Don't give up! Don't give up!'' I cried into the darkness. And then a light engulfed my vision and a soft voice echoed within the light. The devotion and love in that voice brought tears to my eyes._

_"Daijobou...I won't let him die. I promised him didn't I?" That voice...That voice..._

_

* * *

_

Kanami Yuta opened her emerald eyes with a snap. She looked around her and found Kazu-kun was still by her bedside asleep with a blanket over his shoulders. She smiled gently and looked out her window. Ryuhou was out there and he was losing his will to live. But that voice...

"Kanami-chan? You're awake. Do you want some breakfast?" Mimori asked bringing in a tray filled with porridge, toast and fruits. Mimori set the tray down and frowned when she saw the look in Kanami's eyes. She'd seen it many times before.

"Kanami-chan...Did you have a dream about Ryuhou?" She asked hesitantly. Kanami noticed her hand hovered over her chest. She looked out the window once more.

"You shouldn't ask things like that in front of Kazu-kun. It's rude," she said in her airy tone. Mimori's brown eyes glanced towards the slumbering Alter User but her worried look didn't fade.

"We knew what we were getting into. He understands," she replied seating herself on Kanami's bed. Kanami let her sit there in nervous silence before she decided to answer her.

"He might die out there. But don't worry. Somehow...Someone is watching over him. So don't worry alright?" Kanami said turning back to Mimori with a small smile. Relieved, Mimori pushed the tray of food into Kanami's lap.

"Thank you. Here eat. You're still recuperating aren't you?"

"I'm fine honestly." Kanami protested by puffing her cheeks out. Mimori pinched her cheeks.

"Very cute but that won't get you out of not eating today. You may tell us nothing is wrong but I think something happened in that dreamscape you were in. Kazuma told me he felt something dark blocking him from you." Mimori said. Kanami averted her green orbs.

That boy...Who was he? She couldn't read anything from him. Not one thought. Only darkness, pain, death and a will of fire. She knew that when he said he'd find her soon, she doubted anyone could stop him from doing so. Even Ryuhou and her Kazu-kun and that scared her the most.

"I don't know what it was. Honestly. But I know that place I was in was no dreamscape. It was peaceful and beautiful. It's the kind of place you dream about Mimori. A place where all can live in peace." Kanami explained smiling as a black and red bird landed on her window sill.

"Kanami-chan, I don't think you've ever spoken to me like this before. Does this mean you've-"

"Don't kid yourself Mimori. I still love Kazu-kun. You're too naïve." She replied in her calm yet sharp tone. Mimori offered a shaky smile.

"Can't blame me for trying though. Come on, it'll get cold." She said practically forcing the spoon in Kanami's hand.

Kanami reluctantly scooped some into her mouth and after a few bites, silent tears flowed down her fair face.

­"Oh no, I'm sure I used sugar this time," Mimori fussed about to pull away the tray but Kanami stopped her hand with her own.

"It's not that. It's still hard for me to sort my emotions out after my dreams. Sometimes they take over but it'll pass I'm used to it. Kanami forced a smile on her face. Two arms pulled her into an embrace and held her head close to their heart.

"Mimori?"

"It's all right. I understand. It must be hard for you to carry such a power on your own. But I'm with you too Kanami-chan. I'll help you in any way I can." Maybe...Just maybe she was starting to warm up to her. Kanami looked over Mimori's shoulder to see Kazu-kun smiling at both of them as he sat there silently. Their eyes met and she read his thoughts easily. _'Come on give her a break. She's trying no matter how naïve she is._' Kanami hugged Mimori back. The things she did for this man. But deep inside she kew that she wanted a friend like Mimori. A real friend.

"Thank you Mimori."

* * *

"Where are you now you bastard?" An irritated voice said on the other end of the phone as Ryuhou Tairen answered his cell phone. 

"I told you not to call me on this line Kazuma. It's meant for the girls only not you. I'm surprised you remembered the number let alone how to use a telephone." Ryuhou replied cooly a he walked through the busy streets of the mainland dressed in a dark navy blue expensive business suit, a classy hat and shaded glasses to moderately hide his long dark green hair and red eyes.

"Shut the hell up. I needed to talk to you. Something happened." He snapped. Ryuhou started paying attention now.

"What happened? Mimori dump you already?" He asked knowing that wasn't the case.

"NO! And how the hell do you know about us?"

"Kanami." He answered.

"Whatever.Two weeks ago, I noticed that someone was watching the house latetly. But whenever I tried to catch them they dissapeared. So last week when..."

"When you made Kanami angry."

"You don't have to put it like that but yeah when that happened she showed up."

"Who?" Ryuhou asked entering a small café and ordering a small black coffee with milk.

"Have you heard of a woman named Mijyou Akira?" Kazuma asked. Ryuhou seated himself in a discreet corner of the café and sipped on his coffee. He'd heard that name before. Whoever worked in HOLD and HOLY knew that name.

"He used to be the number one most wanted Alter User in the Lost Ground before you. Every one of his operations were executed with intelligence, efficientcy and acuracy. He used an alias before: Desert Rose."

"Never heard about him and I don't care. I'm asking about a woman you idiot."

"The Mijyou we had on record was a man. No photos just reports. He actually managed to create a safe haven for Alter Users and Inners. At the time, HOLY's purpose was to recrute him, to try to get him on their side. He was a very powerful Alter User. But soon they decided it would be in their best interest and the governments interest to destroy him. They finally neutralised Akira and his base of operations during the first Uprising. Or at least that's what they told the government."

"What happened?"

"He just dissapeared. His base, his followers, everything. It just vanished in the Uprising. So HOLY said they killed him and that his insurgence was over. They recieved a large sum of funds from Mimori's father because of that."

"Well I don't know who that man was but this woman I met sure ain't dead. I've never fought with someone like that. She didn't get out of it unharmed thought even if she acted like she did but she was on a whole new level. She almost beat me. It was...exciting." Kazuma admitd. Ryuhou could sense that fire within Kazuma burn. Burn with the urge to fight that woman and defeat her.

"So she beat you senseless."

"Shut up. Ryuhou, watch your back. They're coming after you too. They're also after Kanami."

"Then you'd better watch her until I can get back to actually protect her."

"Teme! Oh yeah and one more thing." His voice lowered considerably.

"Mimori made me swear to let Kanami see those runts who come by asking to see her."

"What? You told her no I presume."

"..."

"You idiot. Are you that whipped already?"

"You don't understand. She said that letting Kanami date will maybe help her deal with us being together but none of them are good enough for Kanami." He fumed. Ryuhou went over this in his head and he recalled his conversation with Kanami a week ago.

"Then let her date them Kazuma. We can't protect Kanami forever. One day someone is going to take her from you." He reasoned.

"Over my dead body!" He yelled into the phone.

"Whatever you say. Listen, I have some business to take care of. I won't be answering this line for a while."

"You've found it haven't you?" Kazuma assumed. "Took you long enough. Well just make sure to blow that place sky high. Just...just don't die Ryuhou. Cause if you do and that woman starts to cry I'll come get you from wherever you are and kill you myself." Kazuma growled on the line.

"...Take care of her Kazuma." Ryuhou said before he hung up on Kazuma. He destroyed the cell phone discretly with his Alter, a neccesary security measure, as he paid for the coffee and left the café to submerge himself into the crowd once more.

He'd only been here for two months but he had been keeping busy by sabotaging some of the Mainland's plans for the Lost Ground.He had also recently started doing some recon work these past few days and his efforts had been fruitful. He had found a secret facility below a military base situated on the north-east end of the Mainland. The last of the prisoners he had sent to the mainland were there. He would infiltrate it tomorrow and liberate the prisoners that were being used for their sick experiments.

He glanced around and saw that no one was watching him before he phased to the rooftop of a communications tower. He faced the Lost Ground and his resolve intensified. He had to free those people, even if it cost him his life, every one of them would be free. He was in such an strong state of mind that he failed to notice the little girl that was sitting on a beam behind him.

"You sure are scary when you think mister." She pointed out smiling.

Ryuhou spun around and attacked on instinct with a punch but the young girl vanished. He struck behind him with his palm and caught her indigo cloak in his grip. The girl giggled as her purple hair billowed around her and her jade eyes shone. He looked at her clothes and his eyes narrowed. She was wearing a uniform, military grade.

A pair of short white high-tech boots, a short beige and purple skirt with black shorts and a white t-shirt with a beige jacket, which resembled the ones HOLY used to have. The sleeves had an insignia of a goddess with wings and the word LAWLESS imprinted around it like a protective halo. Two golden ropes went from her left shoulder to the first button of her jacket.

"You are strong. Just like they said. But are you strong enough for what lies ahead?" She said in a sing-songy voice.

"You're no ordinary little girl. If you're part of LAWLESS then Akira must be you're leader."

"Wow you really are smart! I'm not a normal human if you want to know. I don't belong to your world Ryuhou Tairen." She said still smiling.

"Then you're my enemy." He said getting into his fighting stance. Her smile faded slightly.

"Neither am I your ally. But I'm not here to talk about that. I have orders to follow." She reached behind her and pulled out a small device from her pocket. She turned it on and a small holographic screen lit up. Her bright voice turned serious the instant she spoke.

"By order of LAWLESS's leader, and by my consent, you must cease your next operation. Our assessment has confirmed that you will fail if you attempt to accomplish this on your own. There are too many to save as we're sure you've come to realize from your reconnaissance. Tomorrow night is the only night to save them as they will be moved to a secret location within the next 0030 hours. You cannot divide the operation into two parts so we ask you this question: where will you take them all? We will gladly offer you assistance if you promise to co-operate with us in the future."

"You! Are you the goddess of Victory?! You're just a child." He demanded as he got into a fighting position once more.

"I'm not She, I'm just reading my orders. But she did say you'll fail. So what is your answer?" She asked. He lashed out at her with Zetsuei's to trap her but she dodged and struck out with the palm of her hand. Nothing happened. Ryuhou grinned, she was finished. But then a burst of power blew him back. Zetsuei blocked him from the brunt of it but Ryuhou knew this girl was not someone to play around with. She jumped back and grinned.

"I guess that's a no then. You should just go home now and leave it to us if that's the case. Jaa!" She sang grinning before she waved and jumped off the tower. Ryuhou looked over the edge but she was gone. Who was that kid? He shook his head. He had more important things to think about. He had to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

He headed back to his hotel by 11:30 and as he entered the lobby, he noticed that it was strangely empty. No bell boy, no receptionist, no manager and no clients. He carefully observed the lobby for any danger as he calmly walked to the elevator as if he hadn't noticed the lack in personnel. His back faced the elevator, glancing around the lobby for any possible intruders. The elevator doors opened and he stepped back only to bump into someone. It was a woman. 

She had short two tone hair: blond hair at the front tied into a braid at the side and shorter black purple hair at the back. Her eyes were a piercing gold. The woman was very pretty but you could easily mistake her for a man if not for her elegant black dress. A golden charm bracelet of musical notes hung on her left wrist. Ryuhou extended his hand to the woman.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized as she accepted his hand

"No harm done. I was in a hurry too. My charge got away from me again. It seems that everyone in the hotel has disappeared." She admitted as he effortlessly helped her up.

"I've noticed that as well. Do you need help looking for her? What does she look like?" He asked.

"She'll find me. She always does. But have you found it?" She asked her golden eyes probing his. Ryuhou became guarded.

"Found what?"

"What you were looking for, the key to all of this Ryuhou Tairen. Only son and heir to the Tairen fortune that was built on the blood of others. Highest ranking officer in HOLY and their star soldier or should I say dog of the military. One of three people who've seen and almost reached the Other Side in the Lost Ground. Oh yes, I know everything about you." She said withtout a break in her tirade. Ryuhou grasped her wrist in a tight grip and pushed her against the wall.

"Who are you?" He ordered in a calm voice laced with threat.

"My my, is that any way to treat a lady? The real question is what are you doing here Ryuhou other than trying to rescue Alter Users under the mainland's nose?" She asked easily slipping her wrist out of his grip with a shock of Alter power. He summoned Zetsuei and attacked the woman but she dodged effortlessly. She removed a charm from her bracelet and it extended into a staff. A she did so, her clothes changed to a pair of loose cream pants and shirt with golden chains hanging from one shoulder to the next. She had an Arabian feel to her as well as one who was accustomed to fighting.

"Are you working for the Mainland?" He yelled striking in sync with Zetsuei. The woman did not reply but kept on the offensive. She had a mission to accomplish tonight and this man would not hinder her efforts.

* * *

Up above, the little girl from earlier, still in uniform, was observing from the balcony, swinging her legs as she sat on the railing. Behind her stood two men, one taller than the one with pink glasses who wore a uniform similar to the young girl's minus the skirt. 

"Mataku, Ryuhou sure has gotten rusty, even you could take him Hime-chan. Don't you think so Hannish?" Cougar commented as he read his book entitled "_Trials and Tribulations of the_ _Heart_" The other man present was very tall and had a narrow waist. He had shocking short sliver hair that would lead you to think he was very old but he was actually very young. But his upper body was unlike anything on this earth. His arms were abnormally long and his face was hidden by the shadows. He said nothing but kept watching the match below.

"It's because he hasn't evolved yet. And how come you get Hannish's name right and not mine? Call me by my name not my rank Ou-chan!" She asked shooting a glare at Cougar. Cougar laughed.

"When I start respecting you I'll start calling you by your name Hime-chan." The young girl looked away hiding her green eyes, his words stung her but she wouldn't let it show.

"Anyway, your sister is here." He replied closing his book. A figure immerged from the shadows, adorned in a black cloak and a hood that hid her features. The little girl jumped from the railing and hugged her sister by the waist.

"I hope you've been good during my time away Ayame-chan." The woman asked in a soft yet strong voice.

"Hai nee-sama." The hooded woman turned her gaze to the fight below.

"How is it then?" She asked Cougar.

"All civilians have been put to sleep by Hime-chan."

"And our reluctant hero?"

"He's weakened. Akira hasn't even said the word yet and he's already merged with his Alter."

"I see. I suppose it's time I made my appearance then. Ou-chan, take Ayame-chan back home. Hannish will accompany for the duration of the mission." She ordered walking towards the staircase, towards the battle below, Hannish not far behind.

* * *

"Taste my power! Concerto!" Waves of sound crashed into Ryuhou sending him flying back into the front desk. The ringing in his ears was annoying. She was attacking him with sound to attempt to destroy his eardrums and scramble his thoughts. He'd only heard about this kind of Alter once but she was a woman?! 

"You can't be him? You're Akira?" He choked out. The woman placed her staff before her and smiled darkly.

"I am Mijyou Akira. Leader of Lawless, the Alter Users Corps." She revealed glaring at him.

"But you were reported to be a man. You're a woman."

"It was a means to an end. They were idiots. And you are weak."

"Shut up!! Zetsuei!! Vigourous Right First! **Fukuryuu**!!" He boomed shooting projectiles at Akira. She blocked with a blanket of sound on her right as he anticipated. He launched himself above her and caught her where her defense was at it's weakest, just enough for an opening to strike.

"Zetsuei! Vigorous Left fist! **Garyuu** !" When he connected, a force unlike any other he had ever felt made contact with him and repelled him. He skidded to a stop near the lobby doors and glared at Akira. Whatever it was had protected her but not without her getting a few cuts from the sheer force of his power. But he knew it wasn't her who repelled him. Then who?

"Forgive me for interrupting but you were going to kill my second in command and I cannot allow that now can I?" Ryuhou looked towards the strait case where to voice had come from. There was someone shrouded in a cloak with a tall man who was tending to Akira. By the sound of the voice it was a woman.

"Forgive me Megumi-sama, I was reckless in the last stretch of the analysis. He's different from Kazuma. He actually thinks before attacking." Akira said standing with the help of Hannish. The hooded woman turned to Akira.

"No need to worry, we've gathered all the data we needed." She faced Ryuhou once more. He cast his gaze towards her as well. '_So she was the Goddess of Victory._

"I'm sure that by now you've deduced who I am. I am the one you call the Goddess of Victory. Do you want to know why she beat you?" She asked simply.

"She didn't get out of it without a scratch either." He spat back.

"True but she didn't use half the Alter power you did either." She said her words a slap in the face.

"It's because you lack that one thing...Why do you want to save those people?" she asked changing the subject. Ryuhou was getting annoyed with this pointles conversation and the pain in his body didn't make it any better.

"We are not your enemy Master of Zetsuei. Answer the questions I have or I shall have Hannish kill everyone in this building." She said in a pleasant voice while sitting in the one chair that looked like it survived the fight. Ryuhou swore and clenched his fist.

"Because I put them there." He answered.

"Because of guilt you meant." She snapped her voice taking on a serious tone. "That alone won't let you save those people. You lack what you had 5 years ago. That power you possessed, the power to defend. It's waned. You've lost the will and the drive to live. You'll die saving those people." She revealed.

Ryuhou did not know what to say. She had spoken the truth. He had lost his will, that conviction that he felt the day after he fought with Kazuma has escaped him in his grief. In the pain and guilt he had let his determination, his objective fall away from his hands.

"Why do you care whether I live or die?" He asked. She stood from the chair and brushed the dirt from her black cloak.

"Because I'll need you and that Alter Power of yours and you can't use it if you're dead." She said reaching into her cloak and taking out some gloves which she adorned and a snack bar of all things and started eating it.

"Is that all I'm good for? I can't save anyone with this power. Not one person." He admitted slamming his fist into the ground. She munched on the bar and tossed the wrapping paper at his head. But he obliterated it before it hit his head. A chuckle immited from within her hood.

"You know you can't have everything in life. You can't do everything on your own. If you let us help you we could succeed. Two people are better than one." She said softly. Ryuhou looked at her sharply.

"What-No. I don't need your help." The Goddess turned away from him with a shrug and walked towards the exit with Akira and Hannish.

"Everything will make sense in time. So just make sure you don't die before I get what I need from you. Jaa!!" She said her voice laced with mirth. _'This woman must be crazy'_ he thought, _'I couldn't read her at all.'_

"What if I die, what then?" He called after her before she left to annoy her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"...Leave those prisoners to us and you won't die." She said in a chilling tone leaving through the lobby doors. When she left, the space in the lobby shifted and returned to normal, not a speck of rubble was left, leaving Ryuhou by himself. He made his way to his room and lay on his bed, his Alter Power recovering his body from the battle. He starred out his large window and tried to find the stars but they were much too far away here.

"Won't let me die? But dying is the only way that I can reach her..." He said to himself as he reached out to the dark night sky.

* * *

(**Two days later. Somewhere below the Mainland's Scientific facility**) 

Ryuhou had succeeded in setting the prisoners free but soon faced the main problem. He still didn't know how he was going to get them all out of the holding cells safely.

"I told you. You can't have everything Ryuhou-san. You don't seem to listen very much do you? Stubborn man." Said a now familiar voice behind him.

The Alter User frowned as her highness looked down at him, perched atop a windowsill watching his little operation. She leaped down landing before them; her cloak that hid her features billowed gently around her.

"And I suppose you have a clever way of getting us all out of this in one piece?" He spat as he turned away from her and tried to think of a way out. However, his thoughts were cut short when a piercing siren started ringing. The alarm had been activated. They knew they were here.

"Damn it!" He swore. The prisoners huddled in fear as they watched their rescuer panic.

"Stop that. You're scaring them," the princess hissed as she passed by Ryuhou and reassured the frightened prisoners with a few quick words before turning back to Ryuhou.

"It seems to me that you have to make a choice. These people or fight the soldiers that are surely on their way." She pointed out impartially. Ryuhou's ruby gaze narrowed on her smaller form.

"I cannot make such a choice!"

"You have to! You can't have everything in life you know. To have one thing you must let go of something else. You can only do so much by yourself." She said with conviction. Ryuhou was angry. How dare she preach to him at a time like this?!

"Then what would you have me do?!" He hissed with fustration.

"There are two of us here. You and I can safely get these people out of here. If you'll accept my help." She offered as the base started shaking. Ryuhou looked at her intently and nodded his head after a while. Even if his pride was hurt by requesting help for something he needed to accomplish himself, he placed the safety of these people above that. The Goddess nodded her head in agreement and faced the prisoners.

"Follow my orders and you'll get out of this alive. I promise." She turned back to Ryuhou.

"I will open a portal. It will take them to a safe place until I can return them to the Lost Ground. You can restrain the guards from distracting me." She explained as she removed her gloves. She extended her arms and formed a diamond with her hands her hands. A green glow enveloped them and she formed a circle in the air. As she parted her palms, a portal opened. Ryuhou starred amazed. He recognized it. That kaleidescopic light.

The Other Side.

She touched the surface of the portal and it shifted like water, revealing the image of green fields and mountains. It was a paradise. At that moment, the guards penetrated the door he had sealed earlier. Ryuhou stepped before the prisoners and readied himself.

"Come forward and I will give you hope once more." She said as her eyes shone an eerie light within the cloak's darkness. They all did as they were told, crying and screaming, fearing for their lives running towards the light as a battle raged inside the cell. A soldier started firing shots at them but Ryuhou blocked the bullets and knocked him out in a flash. When the last one made it through, the Goddess sensed it and waited for Ryuhou to follow but she sensed he was walking away from her. She opened her eyes and saw him leaving.

"What are you doing?! We've accomplished what we set out to do! Come with me!" She ordered extending her hand. Ryuhou didn't even look back at her.

"I intend to destroy this place myself. I have to see this through. It represents too much of the evil I was once a part of. I must do this," He declared leaving once again. She ran and jumped into his path.

"Then I'll fight with you," she said standing her ground. He glared at her.

"Don't glare at me like that! I'm sure you'll let yourself die if I leave you alone and LAWLESS still needs you. How can you be so selfish? There are bigger things at stake than your personal vendetta!" She said with anger. He had no time to reply smartly as a new round of HOLD soldiers came in and attacked. The Goddess fought back fiercly to his surprise. He let her fight and slipped away when he saw an opportunity. He glanced back at the battling woman. He would not be her puppet. He would define his own destiny and it lay deep within this base.

* * *

The Goddess knocked out the last of the soldiers with a kick to the neck. She stood victorious and looked at Ryuhou smugly. 

"As I was saying...Ryuhou-san?" She called as she did not see him here anymore.

_'Where did he...Masaka!'_ She thought as she realized his intention.

"_Megumi-sama, can you hear me? All the prisoners have reached LAWLESS safely. Return immediately_." Akira said in her earpiece. The Goddess turned away from the tunnel Ryuhou had run into.

"He's not in my custody Akira." She informed the older woman.

"It matters not. Kazuma should be enough to aid us. Let him die if he wants to. He's none of our concern."

"...Tell Ayame-chan to open the portal for me please. My powers have been weakened by the portal I made." She replied, a sudden sadness infiltrating her soul.

_(kanashimi wo oshiete..._

Teach me sadness...)

"Wakarimashita." Akira responded.

"His eyes...They were so sad when he left." She mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" Akira asked.

"No. Sorry. Just tired."

"I'll send Cougar to get you."

"Understood." She replied closing her eyes

_( Hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to_

"If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness."

_nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to_

"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain." )

Ryuhou marched towards the core of the last outpost of HOLY with determination, destroying anything in his way. The prisoners would find refuge with the Goddess of Victory. '_Unlike me...'_ He thought as he entered the core of the base. The generator stood before him. He removed half of his armour before preparing to attack it, to ensure that when this place went up in the sky it took him with it.

_( omoidasenai, yasashii koe wo_

I can't recall that gentle voice

_tomurau mune no unabara_

In the depths of my mourning heart.)

_Mimori...I guess I can't keep my promise to you after all. I've accomplished what I needed to do...'_ He raised his armed hand and slashed at the generator. Everything was quiet for a brief moment before all hell broke loose. Bieces of rubble and metal flew in all directions as they melted at the sheer power of the explosion. All was red, and then white. Next, all was dark for the Master of Zeitsuei.

_(kieuseta kako kara, dareka ga yondeiru no_

Someone is calling me from my forgetten past, )

_I...I hope your waiting for me...on the other side. I have a lot to atone for but I at least want to see your smiling face once again...I'm coming my angel.' _He thought as the generator exploded.

_(kanashimi wo kono te ni torimodosu toki wa itsu to  
nido towa konai ima  
anata no koto shika mienai_

Asking me when I will take sorrow into my hands again.  
At this moment that will never come twice,  
You are all I can see.)

-RYUUHOUUU!!!

_(Tooku de shizuka ni hikaru yasashii fune ga hitotsu  
sakamaku nageki wo nosete mune no nanima ni kieru_

A little ship glitters silently in the distant, alone.  
Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart. )

He was floating...in a white space, weightless and strangely at peace. This was it. But something pulled him back.

"_I won't let you die... I promised you remember? Of course you don't, you weren't awake to hear it._" Who is that?

"_I won't let you die without accomplishing anything!' _Leave me alone. I want to die...I need to see her...

A gentle hand touched his brow.

_(shiranai hazu no nukumori mo naze  
sagashite madou unabara_

Why do I search the ocean depths aimlessly,  
For the warmth that I should not have known.)

"_I won't let you throw away your life so easily. Ryuhou..." _That was the strong thought he heard before his world was absorbed into darkness.

_(sazanami yurameite, inochi no fune wa yuku yo  
hoshi hitotsu mienai namima wo koete sumumu yo  
kurayami no mukou ni  
anata no koto shika mienai_

Swaying with the ripples, the ship of life sails on.  
Though no stars can be seen, it overcomes waves and advances on.  
Beyond the darkness,  
You are all I can see.)

His head ached, that much he knew and that mean he was alive as well. He couldn't open his eyes but he heard voices. Loud voices.

"Hime-sama! Please open your eyes! A frantic voice pleaded. It was a woman.

"She used to much of her Alter Power. Even if the Alter Hermit warned her about using it like this she still..." A deep flippant voice responded.

"I can't believe she tricked me...I thought she was coming back but she ran off before you could pull her through Ayame-hime's portal." The woman explained.

"You know her, in one ear out the other." The flippant voice responded.

_(itsuka miteta namima shizukesa no hou e  
umi no soko ni kieta yasashisa no hou e_

The waves that we saw are flowing towards serenity,  
Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater.)

"I know but damn it! She went too far...Open you eyes Hime-sama! Onegai!" She pleaded once more.

At this point, Ryuhou had gathered enough force to open one eye. He saw three figures; two crouched around someone on the ground not far from him.

"Her wounds are too severe and her body can't generate Alter Power at this rate. We've done all we can for her but it's not enough. She might make it if we get her to a doctor. A real doctor. We are after all still human. Pick her up Hannish, I know one who lives in the Lost Ground." The tall man with a very familiar voice and pink sunglasses said gravely. Ryuhou seriouusly recondsidered his not being dead at that point. He attempted to sit up but pain flowered through his body and it forced him back to the ground with a grunt.

He bore through it through sheer will power and wondered why he wasn't dead. He fell back on the ground as he watched the tallest one out of them all picks up the frail figure on the ground. Their princess lay there gravely wounded. Burns and cuts littered her now exposed body since it seemed that her cloak had been burned to tatters. Blood flowed from various wounds that had not been bandaged. Yet her hood was still in place miraculously. When the man picked her up, the movement caused her hood to fall back revealing her face and her long hair tumbled out.

_(aishiau mirai wo tashika ni shitteiru no_  
I know that there's a future where we will love each other)

Ryuhou felt his world shatter as his heart skipped a beat. Pain forgotten, his eyes widened and he gripped the gravel beneath his hands and forced himsefl to stand up. The other three turned to him in shock.

"He shouldn't be able to blink at this moment!" Akira hissed as she readied her staff but Cougar stopped her. Ryuhou held his side and struggled with each step towards the large man who held the wounded young woman.

_(kanashimi wo kono te ni torimodosu sono toki made_  
Until I take the sorrow back into my hands again)

"_I won't let you die..." _Long blue hair fell out of the hood, framing her slumbering face.

"_Do you hear me?!_" She looked different with the long hair but he knew that face. That face haunted his dreams almost every other night. He continued to make his way to her, stumbling blindly towards her. Akira averted her gaze and lowered her staff.

"This isn't right Cougar. "

"Having second thoughts Akira-san? I told you their story is a tragic one. Almost more tragic than yours."

"For women like us and men like you, that seemed to be the only outcome in our lives." Cougar didn't comment.

_(nido towa konai ima _  
At this moment that will never come twice,)

_"I won't let you die without accomplishing anything!"_

The image of a vibrant young woman with short blue hair and a bright smile crossed his mind. He was only a few steps from her. Just a few more...But his body was worn and tired. He knew he was falling but he didn't notice. He didn't care if he was dead or alive. He'd found her. Tears came unbidden to his eyes for the third time in his adult life as shock, pain and fatigue pulled him into unconsciousness.

"_Ryuhou..._"

(_anata no koto shika mienai_

You are all I can see.)

* * *

Preview of Chapter 3: Equivalence. 

"Oi Kazuya! Long time no see? Ah! How are you Miss Minori?" He asked the latter with a softness in his voice.

"It's...Mi...Mimori." She said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

/-/

"What the hell is going on here?" Asuka asked walking into the living room filled with strangers and familiar faces.

/-/

"This is annoying, I'd rather be planting watermelons."

/-/

"How is she?"

"Stay away from her. She's not who you remember. She's not the same person." Akira warned him.

/-/

"I promise, I won't lose you again. I will protect you." He swore as he held her against his body. Her blue hair floated in the cold night breeze.

/-/

"Since all the players are here I think it's time to tell them why we're here Akira-san. We're losing enough time as it is. The enemy will take advantage of that soon."

/-/

A tall and dark figure trapped her in his chilling embrace. He caressed her cheek with his cold hand. His lips traced the lobe of her ear and his voice whispered into the night air.

"I've found you, Kanami."

* * *

There a little sneak peek of the next chapter. Everything will be explained. Who they are facing, what they are facing and who is behind the re-appearence of people they thought were dead. Lot's of fights are coming up and a midnight encounter that could only be destiny. By the way the song incorporated into the last part of this chapter was Shinkai no Kodoku from Gundam Seed Destiny. Stellar's image song. I recomend that you listen to it. Tune in next time and thank you for reading.

Miyako-dono.


	4. Chapter 3: Equivalence

A/N: I do not own scryed or any of it's characters. Only Ayame and future OC's. I'm really sorry it took so long to get this posted but I re-wrote it about seven times before I liked what I read. I hope you guys like it too! Once again forgive me for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 3: Equivalence.

* * *

Cougar sighed heavily as he removed his hot pink shades to reveal his dark narrow eyes. This was getting complicated for no good reason. Ryuhou was alive but Sherice was not in excellent shape right now due to her unforeseen interference. They didn't have the time to go back to the Other Side nor take the risk of taking her there in her current state. He had to take them to the only doctor he knew around here that could keep her alive until her Alter Power recovered itself. He just did not think he could face **her** again after all this time. He had not been able to let go of the part of him that loved Mimori Kiryu more than his own life: not like Sherice had done with her love for Ryuhou. He knelt by Ryuhou and picked him up over his shoulder with ease. 

"Damn it Ryuhou, you couldn't just make her happy could you. You had to chase after an unattainable love rather than live in the unconditional love Mimori offered you." He said with a lopsided smile while replacing his shades over his eyes. Akira glanced over at him with sympathy.

"We need to go Cougar. Kazuma doesn't exactly like me after the beating I gave him so you should do the talking. This will put a wrench in our plans but we have no choice." She said looking at the wrecked base with distain. Cougar forced a smile on his face.

"Of course Akira-san! I'll get us there in no time!" He chirped in his bright tone. Akira tisked as she waved her staff in a circular motion causing a portal to open on their right. Hannish passed first with the unconscious Sherice in his arms. Their two toned haired leader stepped forth second but she paused as she passed Cougar.

"You know that you don't have to come with us if you don't feel you can face her. **He** can give you solace as **he** gave it to Sherice." She said bluntly while looking away from him. Cougar smiled down at her.

"What makes you say that Akira-san?! You worry over nothing. Plus, these feelings make me feel more alive than anything. I'll keep them thank you." He replied airily adjusting Ryuhou over his shoulder and walking towards the portal and entering it.

"You're the only man I know who can smile with a completely broken heart Straight Cougar." She said to herself with a small smile as she followed her team mates.

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy day today in the Lost Ground and Kanami Yuta knew that this was not a good sign as she gazed at the sky. 

"Kanami-chan get down from there! You have done more than enough for today dear. You can go home now. I'll get my good for nothing son to get that hen!" Called the kind woman who owned the farm she worked at. Kanami snapped out of it and looked down from her position on the roof. She had been chasing the chickens and one of them had ended up on the roof somehow. She waved down at the woman and informed her she would come down in a minute. When she was sure that she rendered the house, she fixated her emerald gaze upon the errant hen.

_'Come here. It's time to go back. You're chicks will catch cold if you don't.'_ She told the hen in a stern tone. The hen immediately complied and hopped into her arms. Kanami grinned in victory and descended the ladder safely. She put the hen back in the hen house and grabbed her belongings from the farmhouse.

"Obaa-san! I'm leaving!" She called into the house. Surprisingly, the woman's son came to send her off. His name was Hanzou if she was not mistaken. He was a year older than she was and he was cute but she was not interested. That didn't mean he wasn't though. He handed her a basket full of pastries from his mother and looked at her with embarrassment.

"Kanami-chan, may I walk you home?" He asked with a bright blush on his face. She regarded him for a moment. She knew what was going to happen, every guy had been doing it since Kazuma had allowed them to talk to her now a days. However, she accepted anyways.

"Sure, why not." She said with a smile. They walked together while making polite small talk until she took the right path instead of the left one.

"Don't you usually take this path home Kanami-chan?" He asked pointing at the one that led to her house.

"Yes but I'm going to be helping Kazu-kun's girlfriend clean out her house. She has not been there in a while so she asked us to help her. Thank you for walking me Hanzou-san." She replied with a perfect bow. She turned to leave but he gently grabbed her arm.

"W...Wait! Kanami-chan..will you-I mean...will you go out with me?!" He shouted with a fierce blush. She looked at him with kind eyes and a gentle smile.

"Sure." She said with her brightness smile. His face lit up.

"You mean it?!" He asked excited.

"Of course that is, if you can defeat Kazu-kun in a fight." She added in her kind voice. Hanzou's face fell.

"Ka...Kazuma? You're actually serious about that condition?!" He exclaimed. She coolly removed his hand from her arm and her smile now held a hint of complete and utter conviction.

"If you can't defeat him, then you'll never have a chance with me Hanzou. That's my only condition until then we shall remain acquaintances. Please excuse me." She said bowing politely once more and leaving towards Mimori's house leaving a defeated young man in her wake.

"Perhaps you were a bit too harsh with that young man." A soft voice said up ahead. Kanami looked up and saw Mimori standing there with many grocery bags. Kanami grabbed two and started walking with her, shrugging her shoulders at Mimori's words.

"It's a simple condition. If they can't be men about it then they have no chance." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Honestly Kanami-chan. None of them can ever hope to defeat Kazuma." Mimori pointed out trying to get the younger girl to lighten up.

"That's exactly my point." She replied with that bright smile. Mimori frowned but didn't comment any further. There was no winning with a determined Kanami.

"By the way, why did you buy so many groceries?" She inquired.

"Tachibana and Cammy are coming over to help as are Elian-san and Urizane-san. So I thought I'd cook a big feast tonight. After all, it's like we are sort of having a reunion if you think about it." Kanami thoughts turned inwards. Those words brought on that same premonitory feeling she had had this morning. Her bright green eyes looked up at the dark sky while they walked along the road to Mimori's house.

"A reunion..." She muttered to herself lost in the flurry of errant emotions she was sensing around her.

"What was that? Are you even listening to me Kanami-chan?" Mimori asked a bit peeved. Kanami recovered quickly and held her head high as she walked passed the older woman.

"I wasn't, I was thinking up ways to steal Kazu-kun back." She replied serenely. Mimori's cheeks puffed with anger and Kanami giggled.

"We are quite happy if you want to know." Mimori supplied with anger. Kanami was her friend but she would fight for the man she had grown to care about.

"That's nice. Keep it that way and don't kill him with your barely passable cooking skills and he might not leave

you for me." The young beauty said with that unnerving smile. Mimori sighed. There really was no winning with this girl.

* * *

"And that's the last of it!" Kazuma exclaimed tossing the last garbage bag into the sky of the newly cleaned and de-weeded Kiryu household's back yard. He leapt after it and destroyed it with a single punch causing the garbage to fade into non-existence. 

"Honestly, it's a wonder that idiot can see anything with that one eye. Let alone function with that one busted arm." A deep nasal voice asked his former comrades as he munched on a slice of watermelon. He sat on the back porch of the home in a pair of beige shorts, a ripped green shirt that looked more like a vest but with his large stomach left exposed. His narrow eyes watched Kazuma land and grin like a maniac. He ran his free hand through his tied up brown hair with irritation.

"Damn it! That guy frustrates me almost as much as Ryuhou!" He exclaimed spitting some seeds out of his mouth.

A chuckle escaped the handsome young man leaning against the railing.

"Oi! What's so funny Tachibana?" Tachibana Asuka smiled.

"He may frustrate you but that guy...he makes us see that life is worth fighting for no matter what is in your way. Even with restrictions upon yourself you must fight. I rather think you admire him like you do Ryuhou Urizane." Asuka replied with a grin. His slim form garbed in a simple pair of dark brown slacks and a purple dress shirt leaned casually adjacent to the railing. His short purple hair shifted slightly at his change in position.

"No way! I respect Ryuhou this guy is a total idiot!" Urizane pressed while munching on his watermelon.

"I think Tachibana is right. You have a soft spot for Kazuma-san as well." The person sitting on his left side said in his quiet yet all knowing tone. His hair was still parted at the middle but he had let it grow out and the base was tied with a white ribbon. His features had matured over the years and he wasn't as tall as Urizane but his aura made up for it. Urizane's frowned as he spit some seeds out.

"Not you too Elian! Come on buddy." Urizane cried. Elian just smiled soflty.

"What's got you so worked up about him anyway?" Tachibana asked exasperated.

"I just can't see what the hell she sees in a man like him. I mean, he's...such a fool! Both he and Ryuhou are idiots when it comes to women." Urizane mumbled quietly. Tachibana and Elian shared a look with a small smile.

"That may be so, but just admit you admire Kazuma however dumb the guy may be so that we may all move on with our lives and you can get over your soft spot for Mimori-san. I did and I'm happier for it." Tachibana said with a smug smile. Urizane grunted and watched as Kazuma destroyed a large rock with a showy punch. Cammy called them in soon after, Tachibana joined her along with Kazuma right away to help set the table. Elian remained seated beside his best friend.

"Maybe...it's time you moved on Urizane. Taking your frustrations out on Kazuma-san is not an adequate replacement and now Tachibana thinks you're in love with Mimori-san." Elian pointed out.

"Maybe...But those idiots they're both so alike it pisses me off. Also, when you've loved someone for as long as I have, it's hard to let go." He admitted looking at the last piece of his watermelon with gentle eyes.

"I would have given her the last piece that day..." Elian smiled and placed a gentle hand on his large friends shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

Lunch passed without much incident other than Kazuma and Urizane being at each others necks and Mimori forgetting to put sugar in the cake she baked much to her horror and Kanami's amusement. They retired to the recently dusted and cleaned living room to sit and chat. Tachibana sat with his arm around Cammy, Elian sat with Urizane while Kazuma sat with Kanami and Mimori on either side of him. Mimori donned her glasses as she cleared her throat to gather their attention. She received it immediately. Mimori Kiryu was a figure of hope in the Lost Ground and her activism demanded respect. 

"I'd like to use this opportunity to get reports from everyone about the state of the areas you've been living in to see where we need to distribute more funds and such." She explained turning on her mini-computer and donning her glasses.

"Tachibana, how is the reconstruction of the city?" She asked. He sat up a bit straighter and his features turned slightly serious.

"Reconstruction of the city is going as planned. The schools have been rebuilt along with the banks, offices and commercial districts. Housing is in its final phase and Inner who requested to live in the city have gone through the transition fairly easily. People are more independent and aware of the prejudice they upheld by living within the privileged city."

"Also, many of the people who resided in the city but remained in the Lost Ground have started adopting the orphans, Alter Users and Non-Alter Users alike. Of course we screen test every potential parent but the results have been fruitful so far." Cammy added.

"That's wonderful. Elian-san, Urizane-san."

"The agricultural sector has been flourishing thanks to Urizane's Alter and the Inner's agricultural abilities. The Lost Ground had very fertile lands when you disregard the harsher outlands. The harvest will be very plentiful this season." He briefed quietly. Mimori nodded and took a few notes in her computer before turning her gaze to Kazuma who was starring at the ceiling with his good eye.

"Kazuma?" She called. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy brown locks.

"I haven't kicked anyone's ass since the Mainland's last assault two years ago. All the action I've been seeing is kicking local thugs around and sending the random mainland spy back to wherever he came from. This sucks, big time. Can't you tell me to go and kick those bureaucrat's asses already?" He asked gruffly. Mimori hid a smile as Tachibana and Cammy snickered.

"If you did that then we'd have another war and as much as you like fighting, we can't afford another one. Kanami-chan?" She asked the young woman.

"The farmers like the way they are and don't want to be disturbed. They've built their own lives here. But the people have begun feeling uneasy. They think this peace is not going to last. There is always that fear at the back of their minds." She assessed after a brief moment of picking up the feelings in the region.

"Just as I thought, which bring me to my next subject. I've been expecting this uneasiness. The Lost Ground is flourishing but we are fragile. One mistake on our part can undo all our hard work over the past years. The recent attack on Kazuma that I told you all about further enforced my fears. So tell me honestly what you think each sector needs to become truly stable once more." She informed them. Silence reigned until Elian spoke up.

"We'll need to start exporting our goods. We need to build a strong economy to be able to stand on our own two feet." He admitted.

"I think we also need to start importing as well. We can't produce everything out here Alter power or not." Urizane supplied.

"The Lost Ground was mostly a tourist hot spot and the education system was private. Some of the teachers remained but not enough for the estimated influx of students. Same goes for the hospitals staff. We'll need to hire people from outside or send them out to receive proper training before returning." Tachibana elaborated. "But to do that..." Cammy trailed off.

"We'll soon be in need of a leader or some form of government to complete the Lost Ground's restoration and independence. I understand that. It'll take time to choose a candidate. I thank you all again for your hard work." She said closing her computer and smiling though it was slightly strained. Cammy smiled at the woman who tried so hard to fix such a twisted world.

"Thanks to you Mimori-san." Mimori blushed.

"N-not really. Ryuhou's sup-pplied the funds I just manage them. Plus w-we all work together to maintain our peace." She stuttered with embarrassment.

"You're too modest Mimori-hime!" Tachibana said with a grin.

"I'm not a princess...really Tachibana!" She exclaimed her features frowning. The others started teasing her as well when Cammy tapped Tachibana on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He paled and stood up along with Cammy.

"Cammy's...not feeling well, you mind if I put her in one of the rooms upstairs?" He asked Mimori.

"Of course not! It's my fault probably! Cammy-san is the only one who dared to eat that cake."

"Trust me Mimori-san, it's not your fault." Tachibana said with a drop of sweat on his face at her ardent behavior.

"Please, choose any room you like." Mimori squeaked with many bows. She was still bowing when the couple left. Kazuma had to grab her arm and pull her back on the couch before she bowed herself into an early grave.

"Man you're so polite it's almost annoying. Tachibana probably lied. He and Cammy are probably getting frisky in your roo-"

"What kind of a sick mind to you have Kazuma! Tachibana is not like that!" Mimori affirmed.

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint Mimori but Tachibana is married to Cammy and she didn't look too sick to me." Urizane pointed out sharing a rare grin with Kazuma. Mimori reddened and looked to Kanami for support.

"You're going to ruin Kanami's innocent mind!" She accused.

"I've lived with Kazu-kun forever and I'm an Inner. I'm far from innocent Mimori-san." She said in her sugary voice. Mimori popped a vein and glared at her brown haired lover. Kazuma looked at Mimori with curiosity.

"What?!" He asked taken aback by her expression. Mimori sighed and just left the living room mumbling something about getting refreshments. Kanami glared at Kazuma.

"Not you too!"

"This is getting way to personal; I'm going to eat some watermelon. You want some Elian?"

"Sure but I know you won't give me any." He replied following a smirking Urizane out of the living room. Once they left, Kanami rounded on her Kazu-kun.

"You really are tactless. Couldn't you have reassured her that you don't have romantic feelings for me Kazu-kun?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked getting mad.

"Because Mimori loves you but she's still carrying scars from the past. You know that."

"So what if I'm tactless. Your teasing her isn't helping either. I care a lot about Mimori. She should know that without me having to tell her." Kanami took a moment to take in what he said. She stood up and looked out the large windows. Her green eyes were clouded with memories of the past.

"My Alter power always let me know how you felt towards me Kazu-kun so I never asked to hear it because I heard the words in my heart. But Mimori isn't like me. She needs to hear it, to feel safe. To feel closer to you." She explained turning to stare him dead in the eye.

"So when she comes back, you had better tell her."

"No way!"

"Kazu-kun!"

"And why the hell are you doing this? I thought you didn't want us together!" Kazuma bellowed. Kanami took a step back in shock. She glared at him and left in a wake of fury. Kazuma sat there cursing his idiocy when Kanami marched back in dragging a flustered and protesting Mimori behind her. She tossed the older woman on the couch and pinned them both down with her fiery green orbs.

"You two listen to me right now! I might not like seeing you two together but I can get through all that because I feel I did the right thing when I see Kazu-kun smile for you Mimori or when I fell that the wounds afflicting your heart heal little by little every day Mimori. So why are you going to let keep letting little things tear at what you've build together?" She scolded as she walked to the living room door. She whipped her head around and surprisingly flashed a bright and gentle smile towards them.

"You two have gotten yourselves into this mess, so see it through till the end no matter what. After all, it's the type of people you are, right?" She said softly before leaving them alone.

Thoroughly reprimanded, Mimori had a small tinge of red on her cheeks as did Kazuma. She glanced at him just as he glanced at her, causing her to crack a small smile.

"We really have to stop relying on Kanami to fix our problems." She shifted closer to him on the coach and gently placed her hand over his.

"I always wished you would share that closeness you share with Kanami with me but I understand, I'm overstepping my-"

"Don't try apologize. I was being insensitive and stubborn." His hand turned upwards and grasped hers.

"I've...cared for someone other than Kanami three times in my life. One was a man I knew when I was a child , the second was Kimishima and the other was a woman. At least, I like to call what I felt for her at the time was love but I think I grew attached to her feelings for me." He admitted with a sad smile. Mimori's eyes softened slightly as she squeezed his hand prompting him to continue.

"Her name was Terada Ayase. I always forgot her name every time we met though. She was an Alter User like me. Kimishima liked her a lot but she was stuck on me for some reason. I had to fight her and watch her die trying to protect someone she loved: for the sake of her baby brother. It really tore me apart to watch that smile of hers when she died, like she was happy." He turned his body towards her and looked at her with his eye.

"I never wanted to feel that way again. Never. That helplessness was too much for me to deal with. Damn it! What I'm trying to say is I can't really say these things all the time so listen to me carefully." He said all in one breathe. She looked at him expectantly waiting for his words when he pulled her forwards and placed a hard yet gentle kiss on her rosy lips. Mimori's eyes widened and a blush crept on her face but she didn't care as she returned his kiss. She could hear what he was trying to say loud and clear.

His hands began to wander and one found its way under her shirt caressing her waist. Mimori giggled causing Kazuma to frown. He broke their heated kiss and stared at her.

"What the hell is so damn funny?"

"It tickles." She admitted through her spasms of laughter. Kazuma grinned as he pinned her down to tickle her sides as he planted kisses here and there. Her squirming soon caused something to fall out of her shirt, hanging on its rope, gleaming brightly to catch their attention. Kazuma stopped in mid-kiss and sat up, pulling a slightly mussed Mimori up with him. She looked down at her pendant and smiled wistfully before she lifted it over her head and held it in her palm. She closed her eyes briefly and looked at Kazuma with a tender and clear expression.

"I think I may finally be ready to let go of this by the time he comes back." She said to his great surprise and hers.

"Mimori...You don't have to. It doesn't bother me that much." He told her but she shook her head as she placed her hands around his neck and pecked his lips lightly.

"But it does to me. I never thought I could live without this by my side. But I know I can. I loved Ryuhou but I think I'll return it to him when he comes back."

"Better be the only thing you return to him." He growled in her ear as he pulled her into his lap. It was at that moment that Urizane opened the living room door, Elian behind him and Kanami hanging off his arm in an attempt to stop him from coming in. Mimori was thankful that her clothes were still on but it didn't stop her from blushing ten different shades of red and putting as much space between her and Kazuma as humanly possible. Kazuma was pissed off at the intrusion. He was actually getting farther with Mimori than ever and these guys had to barge in!

"I tried to stop him." Kanami piped up as she let go of Urizane's arm.

"Man, I guess it's really you two who wanted to shack it up instead of Tachibana." He teased. Kazuma was about to pounce on him when a scream issued from Mimori. They all glanced at her to see trembling as she stared down at her pendant in a mix of disbelief and fear. Kazuma automatically stood beside her and looked down at the pendant. It was phasing from solid to nothingness.

Urizane cursed out loud as Elian and Kanami tried to reach out for Ryuhou's life force with their powers but they were blocked by an invisible force. Kazuma glanced at them but received nothing but negative shakes of their heads.

"How can he do this to me again...He promised me!" She whispered between sobs. Kazuma glared at the thing in her hands and snatched it from her grasp. He brought it up to his face and glared at it.

"I mean it Ryuhou, somebody better save your life because I plan on killing you myself if you die before she can give this back to you teme!" He yelled at the pendant. They all thought Kazuma had gone off the deep end but to their shock, the pendant stabilized itself and became whole again. A satisfied smirk graced Kazuma's face and he handed it back to Mimori who was at a loss for words.

"What the hell just-What the?!" Urizane exclaimed as bright kaleidoscopic light filled the room causing a blast of power to circle the room. Kazuma stepped in front of Mimori and Urizane in front of Kanami and Elian to sheild them from the blast. When it receeded, Mimori glanced from behind Kazuma and silently mourned her newly renovated living room now in shambles before noticing that at the center of her living room stood three people.

The tallest one was carrying someone in his arms; the second was carrying a large staff and obscuring their view of the person being carried. The third held someone slung over his shoulder. The latter stepped up with a dramatic jump and grinned madly as he adjusted his flaming pink shades.

"Oi Kazuya! Long time no see? Ah! How are you Miss Minori?" He asked the latter with softness in his voice.

"It's...Mi...Mimori." She said with a shocked expression and tears still in her eyes.

"Ah! Suma, suma!" He exclaimed at his mistake.

"Cougar?! What the hell is going on here? We thought you were dead!" Kazuma exclaimed with shock evident on his face. His gaze shifted to the one with the staff and recognized her in an instant.

"You! What the hell are you doing with this trash Cougar? No matter, I've been itching to meet you again Mijyou!" He growled getting into a fighting pose. His eyes gleamed with that lust for an impending fight as he lunged for the woman but Cougar suddenly kicked him in the face, sending Kazuma flying into the far wall with a bleeding nose.

"Ah, these are my teammates. And sorry for not dying but I thought I should bring this back to you." He said dumping the body that had been slung over his shoulder. Mimori ran forwards with a cry as she caught Ryuhou in a clumsy grip. Urizane, Elian and Kanami crowded around her to check on him even if she was the doctor here.

"You didn't have to drop him like that!" Mimori admonished as she checked Ryuhou for serious wounds.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind that he was injured." He replied grinning. His grin faded as her brown eye locked with his. He took an unconscious step back from her.

"Anyway, I didn't come here for him. I came here for her." He indicated to the injured person in the tall man's arms. "Akira."

Akria moved out of the way and what they saw literally floored Urizane and stopped Mimori's heart for a heartbeat. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Cradled in the arms of the tall giant was a young woman with long blue hair covered in soot and burnt at some places. Her face was hidden in the man's chest but that was all they needed to know it was her. Akira used this opportunity to her advantage.

"She saved his life when he failed to exit the base as it was exploding. Cougar said you are a gifted doctor. She cannot heal herself because she used her power on Ryuhou. Please, you must help her. She is of great importance to you if you wish for your plans to restore the Lost Ground to ever take fruit." Akira revealed. Mimori could tell this woman was not one to jest about such proclamations.

She swallowed hard. This was too much for her to acknowledge. She clutched her pendant as she starred at the woman who would always surpass her in Ryuhou's heart.

'Sherice...'

* * *

A rush of footsteps sounded outside the living room and Tachibana ran into the living room a worried expression on his face. 

"I heard some screaming. What the hell is going on here?" Asuka asked looking around the living room filled with strangers and familiar faces.

"C-Cougar!? What the hell? What happened to Ryuhou? No it can't…Sherice?! What the hell **is** going on here?" He wailed as his mind tried to grasp the situation but failed miserably.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Kazuma said glancing at Akira. She ignored him and looked at a stunned Mimori who was starring at Sherice lost in her thoughts. Akira dug her elbow into Cougar's ribs prompting him to say something.

"Please Mimori-san. Time is precious and her wounds are still bleeding. She needs your help." He urged gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Mimori looked at him and glanced at his teammates.

"On one condition: you must explain everything to us. None of this makes any sense but it's all linked somehow. The attacks made on Ryuhou and Kazuma, your recent actions in the Mainland, Cougar-san, yourself and Sherice being alive. It doesn't add up but it fits. I'll treat her under the condition you tell us everything." She said with as much steel she could muster in her shaking voice.

Cougar glanced back at Akira and she nodded her head.

"We had hoped to delay this but we have no choice. Treat her and then we shall talk." Mimori nodded her head and stood up her back straight and filled with resolve.

"Kanami-chan if you would please show Cougar-san Ryuhou's room. Akira-san this way please." Akira followed Mimori with the tall man that carried Sherice out of their sight.

Kanami looked at Cougar along with the others. Kazuma frowned and threw a punch at Cougar sending him flying into the far wall. Cougar recovered quickly and smiled brightly.

"You've gotten faster Kazuya! What speed! What essence!" He gushed with joy.

"Shut up!"

"Kazuma why the hell did you do that?" Asuka asked confused.

"I had to hit somebody. This is way too weird. It's getting on my nerves damn it." He admitted. He looked down at Ryuhou and Kanami saw the turmoil that fought within him. He growled turning away from them as he faced the window.

"This is annoying; I'd rather be planting watermelons. I'm leaving. Elian, call me when they wake up and start talking." Urizane said in a dead paned voice as he left them using his watermelon to warp out of the living room.

"Do what Mimori asked Kanami. Cougar and Tachibana can carry the bastard to his room. I need to be alone for a while." He said with a deep sigh. Kanami didn't press him and she sent a glare at Asuka as he tried to take a step towards Kazuma. She shook her head and left the room with the two men carrying the unconscious Ryuhou between them.

* * *

_He felt like his soul was bathed in endless warmth. He felt no pain only that warmth that he had felt earlier._

_"Ryuhou...Ryuhou?! Ryuhou wake up all ready!" A feminine voice urged. Ryhou opened his wine red eyes and was met with brilliant sea blue eyes that shone with mirth._

_"Honestly what am I going to do with you? You didn't have another nightmare I hope?" She prodded gently in her teasing tone. Ryuhou knew it. The way she spoke and smiled._

_"Sherrice?" He asked bringing a tentative hand to her face above his._

_"Ara! He speaks! Of course it's me silly!" His hand met her gentle face and connected. She was really there. He felt his heart constrict painfully as she touched his hand._

_"Oh Ryuhou. You've been hurting yourself for so long. Can't you let go of the past?" She asked gently. He shook his head no as caressed her soft cheek as a tender look entered his eyes._

_"What happened? Am I dead?" He asked looking around them. What he saw surprised him. They were in the Tairen household gardens. Alive and in full bloom exactly how they were when Sherice had taken care of the flowers during her stay in their home. Just like when his mother took care of the flowers. He sat up and looked at her. She was dressed in a simple white dress with thin straps. Her hair was longer and reached to her lower back. She looked beautiful._

_"You're not dead Ryuhou. As for me…I really am dead in a manner of speaking." She explained bringing her legs towards her chest and playing with her hair with her right hand. He smiled fondly at her nervous habit as he seated himself beside her._

_"So where are we if I'm not dead and you are?" He asked. She raised her left hand and pointed at his head. _

_"We're in your mind. Somehow during the explosion a part of me connected with you or maybe it's the other way around.." Sherice informed him. "I was able to reach you when you almost killed yourself for such a foolish reason." He bowed his head at her harsh words._

_"I wanted to see you. I didn't care how I did it as long as I saw you nothing else mattered." He admitted softly._

_"I've always been with you Ryuhou. Always." She admitted softly._

_"So who is that woman I saw."_

_"That is me. In that body I have no memory of anything relating to the Lost Ground. I don't know how to explain it. I think that I had to sacrifice you in order to save you back then." She explained looking at the rose bush to her right. Ryuhou watched as she stood up and looked down at him._

_"I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. But you have to let me go Ryuhou. You have to move on."_

_"I can't. Not after all this. I don't understand any of this but I don't care. " He said standing up to look down at her._

_"I'm a big girl Ryuhou, I can take care of myself." She puffed out with a frown._

_"I know but I promise, I won't lose you again. I will protect you this time." He swore as he held her against his body. Her blue hair floated in the cold breeze. "I know now…I don't need anything else Sherice. I can face anything to have you by my side again." A small hand rose and gently touched his arm. Ryuhou looked down and found her smiling up at him with tears in her eyes._

_"I've always wanted to hear those words..." She whispered. He smiled and gently ran his hands in her long hair._

_"Then I'll give you reason never to want anymore." She smiled but it held sadness within it._

_"Ryuhou... The me out there doesn't know you because I'm no longer connected to her. The part of me that loved you can no longer resurface. This, right now, is just a fluke. My feelings for you will never resurface again Ryuhou."_

_"Then I'll find a way...You're here now aren't you?" He started._

_"There is no such way. It was a decision I made knowing there was no going back. I accepted that."_

_"I can't." He snapped anger entering his heart._

_"Please Ryuhou…This isn't easy for me."_

_"You deserve to be free from me Sherrice. You deserve everything in this world."_

_"What are you really looking for Ryuhou? What do you want from me?" She asked with a sad sigh._

_"I want to be with you." He said frankly. Sherice stared at him as he looked at her. She smiled bitterly._

_"A little late ne? And?" She prompted. Ryuhou frowned inwardly. She knew him too well. _

_"...Forgiveness. I want to be forgiven."_

_"By who? Mimori-san?" She asked with a downward tug of her lips as she took a step back to look away from his eyes. He placed a hand on bare shoulder making her look at him._

_"By you." _

_"I've never thought badly of you Ryuhou. You...you are the reason I exist in this world. You're all I'll ever need. That's enough for me." She admitted holding onto his hand on her shoulder._

_"Then don't pull away from me." He said as he turned her to face him and cupped her cheek in his hand. His other hand brushed her hair away from her eyes as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips but just as he felt his lips brush her soft ones, h__e felt an electric spasm of pain course through her body. She crumpled in his arms and he panicked as she supressed her screams of pain._

_"What's wrong?" He demanded as she grimaced in pain._

_"My body is calling me back. I did just save your life in an explosion. You can't expect me to have gotten out of that easily." She said between harsh breaths. She looked up at him and touched his face gently. _

_"I'm glad I got to see you again. One last time." She said before she faded away with a smile on her rosy lips. The warmth he craved for faded away and Ryuhou was left alone once again. He picked one of the fragrant blue roses and brough it to his face. _

_"I won't give up Sherice. Not this time."_

* * *

Cougar left Ryuhou's room soon after Kanami and Asuka did. He wasn't surprised to see Akira passing by the room. He closed it and faced her. 

"Since all the players are here I think it's time to tell them why we're here Akira-san. We're losing enough time as it is. The enemy will take advantage of that soon." He said leaning against the door and pulling out a book. She stopped for a small moment.

"I'm quite aware of that. Sherice should wake up tonight thanks to your precious Mimori-san." She informed him.

"Ah! She is a good doctor I told you so." He boasted flipping through his book.

"I've sent Hannish to get Ayame-chan just in case **he** shows up which I think he will." She warned as she continued on her way. "So stay alert Cougar. Once we get them into this fight, there is no turning back. Even for Mimori." She looked back and found that he was gone. She smiled and shook her head.

"You're incorrigable Cougar. But I wish I had your courage. To be able to love freely life you do." She murmured to herself before heading back to Sherice's room.

* * *

Night was fallen and neither Ryuhou or Sherrice had woken up but Mimori had told them it wouldn't be long until they did. Kanami was comming back from her home with a bag full of things for Kazuma and herself. She knew they'd be staying longer than planned with everything that had occured. 

Everything was a mess and her mind was trying to cope with the resent events but all the conflicting emotions in that house made her tired and weary. She had to build herself a stronger wall to be able to act like nothing was wrong but it was hard. Maybe she should ask Elian-san? Kanami look up at the darkening sky and felt a chilly wind pick up.

She recognised it immediately just as a presence suddenly appeared behind her.

A tall and dark figure trapped her in his chilling embrace, his arms snaking around her slim waist. His left hand rose to caress her cheek with his cold hand. Kanami was frozen in place as she dropped her bags, some of the contents spilling out but unoticed by the frightened girl. This boy, his aura was so stifilling yet it drew her into his soul.

"My dearest Kanami. You really shouldn't be wandering out so late. You never know who could be roaming around here." He reprimanded.

"I'm not a child and I can take care of myself. I'd worry more about you." She said pooling her power and flung it at him mind but it didn't affect him the slightest. He just flicked it away with his own mind. Kanami frowned. He should be unconcious after that assault.

"Who are you?" She whispered shakily. She felt his head bend down to the crook of her shoulder and felt his smile. She spied strands of dark black hair as another cool wind blew behind them.

His lips traced the lobe of her ear and his voice whispered into the night air.

"You and I are, we're two of a kind. I've finally found you, my Kanami. I have so much to tell you. Would you do me the honour of dining with me?" Kanami didn't know why but when he asked her to come with him she wasn't afraid. It wasn't becasue she felt his intentions. She could not feel any of his thoughts which upset her but somehow she knew, deep inside her being, that he did not intend to harm her. He needed her for some reason.

She closed her eyes and opened them to look at the house standing a hundred feet away. She couldn't bear to be there right now. Maybe she could get her own answers from this young man. It was risky but something in her soul told her to go with him.

She made her choice.

"It's a date."

* * *

Next Time: Ryuhou awakens to find the one he wants to be with is no longer in his reach. Sherice awakens and Akira reveals both their enemy, their purpose and why Cougar and Sherice are alive.What will happen to Kanami on her 'date' with this mysterious young man? The battle looms near and their new enemy strikes where they are most vulnerable.

Next time in The Alter Chronicles: The Word of Evolution...


End file.
